Threes a crowd
by tashaandjessi-twilightrocksxxx
Summary: Nessie and the rest of the cullens are going back to high school. But what happens when Jacob goes with them bringing his girlfriend Leah along.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Nessie POV

I felt a cold breeze fan over my face.

I opened my eyes to see clouds of grey and black through my bedroom window. This wasn't strange seeing as though I lived in forks and its normally like this everyday.

"Are you up yet" a chime like voice called beyond my door. Without waiting for an answer the door flew open. And in walks this pixie like girl.

This is my Aunt Alice she's fun and hyper, really she is more like my best friend. She never lets me wear the same clothes more than once a day.

Oh and did I forget to mention that she is a vampire, actually all my family are vampires except me I am only half. I hate only being half vampire this means that I am not as strong or as fast as the rest of my family. I sat myself up on the bed positioned so that I was leaning against the head rest, and looked at the woman raiding my closet . Shoes, coats, bags and tops were flying across the room at great speed that it surprised me that something didn't break.

"I can not believe I left it until this morning to pick you out an outfit, once you get back we are going straight to Seattle to buy you a whole new wardrobe" Alice chimed with her head still stuck in my closet. I had to muffle a hurray. I loved shopping with aunt Alice she always new what look was in all the magazines and what all the stars were wearing.

Today was my first day at high school but I wasn't starting as a freshman I was starting as a sophomore at Forks high. I had never been to high school before daddy said that I grew to fast and all the other kids would wonder what was going on. Now that I have stopped growing I look like a normal 16 year old girl, but in truth I have only been alive for 6 years. Now daddy says I look to old to pass for a freshman.

"hello earth to nessie" aunt Alice chimed. I looked up to see aunt Alice with her hands on her tiny hips and a very unhappy look on her face.

"I can not find anything for you to wear" she said with a little sigh.

"nessie looks good in anything you put her in, besides no one will be looking at her clothes when they see her hair and make-up" I turned my head to see where the beautiful voice came from, but I already knew.

I turned around to see Rosalie leaning against the door frame with a huge smile on her face.

She was my other aunt, my aunt Rosalie she is very loving but very protective, you could say she was like my second mum. And I loved her like one too.

"so what Rosalie you want her to go to school naked but as long as she has nice hair and make-up it doesn't matter" Alice retaliated.

I started to laugh and heard a hiss from downstairs

"any more arguing and she wont even go to school" a stern but beautiful voice called from the living room. This was my daddy, people say I look so much like him that if I were a boy we could be twins. Daddy is also a vampire but he has a very special gift he can read peoples minds which at times can be very annoying.

"I heard that nessie" of course he was listening now, he never stops. I put my hand over my mouth to stop my laugh and it seemed to work. I looked at the clock 7:30 time to get up and have a shower. I pushed my self off my bed and headed towards the bathroom carefully stepping around the argument my two aunts were having.

"I say she should wear green" I heard aunt Alice scream

"And I said she should wear pink" aunt Rosalie hissed

I closed the door drowning out the argument altogether. I got into the shower an started to wash myself using my favourite body wash which smelt of vanilla and wash my hair using my favourite peach shampoo. When I was finished I hoped out of the shower, put a towel around myself and walked out of the bath room. As I opened the door I saw only aunt Rosalie stood there with a wide grin on her face. "I know what your thinking but Alice is in her room waiting for me to finish" aunt Rosalie beamed.

I smiled and took a seat at my vanity. I looked in the mirror to see aunt Rosalie brushing my hair softly then the noise of the dryer on full blast. After my hair was dry she put it up in a high ponytail and let my side fringe hang over my face. I remember when I got that Alice and daddy almost died of shock that aunt Rosalie had let me have my hair cut. She then took out the curling tong and plugged it in. My hair is naturally curly but its always nice to have extra curls.

So she began curling the end of my pony tail so that it curled swiftly down my back. My hair was not that long just to the middle of my back when down but longer when straightened.

Now that my hair was done she decided to move along to my make-up. She started to apply light pink eye shadow to both my eyes. I wonder how she won that argument with Alice. Then applying black eyeliner underneath and a flick of black mascara. Then she applied a pale pink gloss that highlighted my dark pink lips.

"You look beautiful nessie, now come on lets go see what Alice has found for you" aunt Rosalie said with slight sarcasm in her voice. As I turned around to look in the mirror two cold hands grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"Oh no you don't, you cant see until we are completely finished" Rosalie chimed. And now for round two. I walked down the hallway and stopped when I got to Alices room, I was about to knock when the door flew open and she pulled me inside.

She made me stand in the middle of her room and gave me a happy look "I have the perfect outfit" she practically exclaimed holding pieces of material in her tiny arms. I took them without a second thought and headed to the bathroom. I looked down at the clothes that were in my hands and saw a pair of white skinny jeans, with a pink cotton apple bottom jeans top and a pair of three inch peep toe wedges also in pink. I put on all the clothes and walked out of the bathroom.

"Very pretty nessie" aunt Rosalie cooed

"I told you that I was good, now all we need is to do the accessories" aunt Alice cheered.

So both of my aunts ushered me back to my room and opened my jewellery box. After a 20 minute argument they both settled on a pair of pink studied gems in my ears and a matching necklace. After everything was finished I was aloud to look in the mirror. What I saw pleased me very much I looked older and if I do say so actually hot. I was so ready for high school.

I walked out of my door and down the stairs where I was greeted by a very loud whistle.

"nessie you look pretty hot, if I do say so myself" I looked up to see where it came from but I had my suspicions.

There leaning against the wall was Emmett. He was my uncle and of course he was married to Rosalie. He is very funny and just like his wife very protective of me. Just like I see aunt Rosalie as a second mum, I see Emmett as my second dad.

I blushed a light pink and continued down the stairs. As I got to the bottom I was pulled into a large hug.

"look at you all grown up and going to high school" he said after he put me down.

"remember nessie don't let any of those boys come near you" he paused then carried on "not like it will matter with your body guards"

"body guards" I repeated with a nervous chuckle "what do you mean?"

"well that's why were having a family meeting" after he said that he flashed me his cocky grin and pulled me into the living room.

Sure enough everyone was there aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett and aunt Alice. With my uncle Jasper next to her. Uncle Jasper was a bit strange towards me at first. Of course he is married to Alice. But still in the beginning I thought he didn't like me at all. As time went on I came to see him as the older brother I would never have. He was quiet and kept himself to himself but still just like the others very protective.

The only people I didn't see were my grand parents. They were always here for a family meeting.

"they went out hunting they will be back in a couple of hours" I heard someone answer my unspoken question one guess to who.

I turned around to see my dad stood in the hallway with my mum at his side. They always looked perfect together. People say that from the back I look so much like my mother but from the front I look like my father Wow who did I kill in a previous life to upset the reincarnation cycle .

"ha-ha very funny" I knew daddy would be mad at that so I sent him a mental sorry. He must have got it because he just nodded in my direction.

"tell her the good news Edward" my uncle Jasper beamed. Wow that was odd when did he get so happy.

"well sweetie we know that its your first day of high school and well we were just thinking …." oh no I don't like where this is going. I looked around the room and saw everyone's faces light up like Christmas trees. I really don't like where this is going.

"nessie are you even listening to me" I turned around to see my dad give me a disappointed look.

"yes of course I am" I replied in the sweetest tone that I could and smiled my toothy smile.

"well we thought that you shouldn't go alone, so we are all going with you" there was a long silence before anyone spoke. My head just fell into my hands.

"you mean all of you are coming with me" I stated trying to keep my temper to a minimum.

"well yes but we are not the only one who are coming" my daddy replied in angry yet stressed moan.

"who else could possibly come with us, there's you, mum, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper" I said in an even tone still trying to contain my anger.

Then one person came into my mind. No not him. I looked at daddy and he simply nodded. "but its not just him"

My eyes widened in shock, who else. And then I heard two cars pull into the driveway. I got up and looked out of the window and there getting out of both cars was Quill, Embry, Seth, Leah and last Jacob.

For about two minutes I just stared not saying a word. For the last two months I have been avoiding Jacob like the plague. And now I was going to be at school with him. This was just making it harder for me.

Me and Jacob had always been best friends. He's always been there for me for my entire life. And then two months ago that's when it changed I started seeing him as more than just my friend. And that's when he told me that he was dating Leah Clearwater. I was so angry that I told him to just stay away from me. I could see the pain in his eyes but at that moment I really didn't care.

I pulled away from the window and sat back down on the sofa. Well this is just going to be great not only are my parents going to be there but I also get to watch the man I love kissing Leah. I hate high school already. And it hasn't even begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

**Note: two of the teachers are really my own that I have at school. So sorry if they just so happen to read this x**

**Enjoy xxxx**

Chapter 2: School of dreams or nightmares

Nessie POV

I stood up and went to look in the mirror. You can do this nessie, its just Jacob Black. These two sentences kept swirling around my head. Who was I trying to kid this is gong to be a disaster.

"what's wrong sweetie I thought you loved your make-up" aunt Rosalie sighed from behind me. I adjusted my eyes to see her stood only a fraction of a centimetre away from me. Wow I really wasn't paying attention, I wonder how long she had been standing there.

"no I really do love it, I was just thinking that's all" I replied with complete sincerity because I really did love it. Well I might as well get this whole awkward reunion over and done with.

I turned on my heals and began walking to the door, I felt aunt Rosalie only a short distance behind me. As I pulled the door open I saw the rest of my family stood around talking to one another. Well this clarifies it I really was in a daydream back there. I had no idea they were out here. I walked a little further outside.

"hey nessie, long time no see" I felt a pair of warm hands on top of my shoulders from behind. And then I was abruptly turned and hugged with great force.

I smelt a woodsy fragrance, but I knew it was not Jacob. After the man put me down I looked up to see Seth. A smile plastered on his face stretching from ear to ear. I forgot how much I missed Seth while I was avoiding Jacob. He was like my brother and my best friend all rolled into one.

"hey Seth" I replied with the same big grin plastered on my face.

"its so cool that we all get to go back to school and together as well" he answered with a wink. All I could do was nod.

After greeting Seth, Quill and Embry I turned around to see Jacob just staring at me with no Leah. I glanced around to see if she was near by, and there talking to my father was Leah. I turned my gaze back around to see Jacob still staring at me with the same pained expression from the last time I had seen him two months ago.

"nessie come on, your riding with us" aunt Alice cheered. I turned my head to se her standing near her yellow Porsche waving at me franticly. Without a second glance at Jacob I made my way to the car and got in.

The drive to school was a blur. This was probably because Alice drove so God damn fast. We were there in just under 10 minutes the drive was usually a good 25 minutes.

"I think I have motion sickness" I said with a deep sigh just as we entered the school parking lot.

"no, your just not used to driving that fast" uncle Jasper replied with a large smile on his face. This was true I usually ran everywhere but when I did drive I usually drove with Jacob.

As we pulled into a parking place, my dad and mother next to us then Rosalie and Emmett and then Jacob and the others.

As I got out of the car I could feel every head turn in our direction, well this should be a whole load of fun.

"trust me it will" my dad replied, no I mean Edward. Since we were all going back to school we had to have a cover story. I was my fathers real sister and our parents were killed in a accident so Carlisle and Esme adopted us. They also adopted Alice, Emmett and Bella first. But Rosalie and Jasper were the twins who were Carlisle and Esme real children. And as for the others well where would they fit in.

"they are just family friends, who we allow to live with us" my dad answered my question.

We made our way to the office and stepped inside. The office was small but cute. There was a lady who sat behind the desk, her named tag said Miss Hammond.

"let me handle this" my dad replied with his dazzling smile. I watched him walk over to the reception and receive our timetables.

As I watched this I felt a strong scent from behind me. Once again this smell was woodsy but seemed to be much more stronger. This could only mean one thing Jacob was near. I looked out of the corner of my eye and I saw only four of them Quill, Embry, Leah and Seth which means he was definitely behind me.

"here are our timetables" my dad replied with a sigh. "it seems I have all my lessons with Bella" his face lit up at that. God you cant take them anywhere without this happening.

Period 1 : Biology - Mr Brindle - Building 3

Period 2 : English - Mrs Holmes - Building 1

Period 3 : Calculus - Mr Pye -

Period 4 : Spanish - Miss Brooks

Period 5 : Music - Mr Taylor

Period 6 :Gym - Mrs Wilkinson

So this was my timetable. It wasn't so bad. I looked at the others, it seems as though I have my 1st lesson with Emmett, Jasper and Seth. Second period Alice, Quill and again Emmett. Third was with Rosalie and Embry thank god no Emmett. To my excitement period 4, 5 and 6 had no family members in. I was looking forward to period 5, I loved music.

"Spanish period 4 and gym period 6, Well that sucks" I turned around to see where the voice had come from. And to my horror it was Jacob. No way this can not be happening, its bad enough I go to the same school as him now were in the same class.

"what do you guys have then" he asked to the others and to my shock none of them had the same classes. Well this is just fantastic.

"so what I am all on my own. How is that fair?" he asked with a deep sigh. Don't say a word nessie maybe daddy can change it. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"sorry ness my hands are tied, and remember its Edward" daddy replied with slight sarcasm in his voice. I turned my head to see everyone looking at us with confused looks on there faces. Before any of them could ask the bell rang. Time for the worst day of my life to begin.

**Please R&R and tell me what you guys think xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Fonzie'sGirl - I am glad you like it. Do you have any ideas on what should come next.

Bookworm550 - Thanks a lot, I hope you like the next couple of chapters.

A paper conversation between nessie and Emmett.

**Bold - Emmett **

_Italics - Nessie_

Chapter 3: Uncles, basket balls and boys

Nessie POV

We all walked out of the reception. I was at the back trying to keep calm about the whole situation. I swear my dad, damn I mean Edward is out to get me. I just know it.

"don't take it to personally, I thought it would be perfect for you two so that you could become friends again" he replied with a cocky grin on his face. I knew it this was all his fault. Stupid, mind reading, interfering man. I said in my mind as I walked in front of him. I heard a muffled chuckle from behind, great now he's laughing at me.

I turned my attention back in front. I carried on walking but I stopped abruptly. There in front of me they were kissing. Leah and Jacob. I stared for what felt like hours I could feel the tears coming. Wait why the hell am I crying, I knew they were dating. I shook my head fiercely and walked straight passed them. I looked at my timetable.

"biology, building 3 with Mr Brindle" I whispered quietly to my self. I was to busy looking at my timetable to see but it happened so fast.

"watch out" a frantic voice called out beside me but from a distance. I turned my head only to be hit in the face with a basket ball. After the impact I felt myself fall to the floor. Well this sure as hell hurt.

"oh my God. I am so sorry I didn't see you there" I looked up to see a tall, muscular boy kneeling in front of me. He held out his hand and pulled me up. After I was situated upright the boy handed me my books which were scattered around the pavement. I heard the late bell ring. Great just great. I get attacked with a basket ball and now I am defiantly going to be late.

"I am so sorry " the boy kept repeating to me. After he picked up all my books he stood straight and I finally got to see his face. As I looked at him I saw that he had the most greenest eyes I had ever seen. He had short brown hair which was spiked up, he had a muscular face but softened as I got to his eyes. Wow this boy was seriously good looking.

"hi I'm Josh" he said still looking at me. So his name was Josh it was cute.

"hi I'm nessie" I replied with my toothy grin.

"what like the loch ness monster" he asked with a bewildered expression. Wait what the hell did he just call me. Is he saying I look like a monster. Just let it go nessie it wouldn't be appropriate to kill a student on your first day. I must have been taking to long to answer his question because he started talking again.

"not that you look like it or anything, its just that…. erm… I mean" it looked like he was struggling for words, so I decided to help out.

"don't worry about it. But we really should get going otherwise we are going to be late" I said with a small smile.

"yeah your right. So what class do you have" he asked still a bit confused.

"Erm I have biology with Mr Brindle" I replied His face lit up when I said that.

"me too. Come on lets go" he replied and led the way. Not wanting to get into any more trouble I followed.

We reached building 3. He opened the door for me. A gentlemen. I walked In and watched as every head in the class looked up.

"nice of you two to be able to join us" the man said from behind a desk. Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he is the teacher. He had black hair, thick glasses and was quite skinny.

"you must be the other Cullen" he said "please take a seat with the rest of your family" he gestured towards the back of the room. And sure enough there they were Emmett, Jasper and Seth sitting at the back of the room. I saw that Jasper was sat with Seth right at the back. And then Emmett in front with an empty seat next to him. I slowly started to walk to where he was sitting, put my bag on the table and sat down.

"now that everyone is here lets begin" the teacher stated standing up and heading towards the board. After about 20 minutes into the lesson I saw a piece of paper placed in front of me. I picked it up and opened it.

(Paper conversation between Emmett and Nessie)

**Where were you**_**? **_the piece of paper said. I looked at Emmett and he was just looking at the paper.

_Well do you see that boy over there, the one with the dark hair who came in with me. _

**Yes I do, but what's that got to do with it.**

_Well I was walking to class. _Oh crap do I tell him about the basket ball thing. I looked over at Emmett who was just staring at me with a strange expression.

_Well I got lost and he helped me find the class. _I sighed and slid the paper over the table.

I saw Emmett read it then crumple it up. He turned and looked at me and just shrugged. Well that's one down. I turned around to see Jasper smiling intently at me so I smiled back. I turned my head towards the left and saw that Seth was dozing off. Maybe this class will not be so bad.

The bell rang indicating the end of the lesson. The rest of the morning went pretty quick the only best bits were in English when Emmett and Alice started to argue over who would sit next to me, after arguing all the way to the classroom. It turned out that Quill had already saved a seat for me right next to him. Calculus was good no arguments there, I think Embry was a little scared to argue with aunt Rose over the seating arrangements which caused me to have quick giggle.

The bell rang indicating the end of the lesson. Great lunch was next, I liked eating human food though I did prefer hunting but beggars can't be choosers. The only problem was after when I would be alone for 2 hours with Jacob. Could this day get any worse?.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 4: Girls, forgiveness and anger

Nessie POV

I started to walk towards the cafeteria, in the air I could smell pizza and well just pizza. I mean I like human food just not pizza. I can't stand the stuff. While smelling the air I saw Jacob walk out of his classroom and head the same way.

"I will see you guys later" Embry called already chasing after him "hey Jake wait up" eventually he caught up to him. Jacob knocked knuckles with Embry and then began walking away. I watched them intently walking away.

"hello, were you even listening to a word I said to you" I turned my head to see Rosalie raising her pale eyebrows up at me.

"yes of course I am" I replied fast hoping she would just drop the subject.

"really, then what did I just say to you then" crap. I really wasn't listening. Come on its Rosalie what could she have been talking about. I had nothing. Crap, well here we go.

"okay so I wasn't paying attention, I am very sorry" I replied using the sweetest voice that I had and once again smiling my toothy smile. Dad once told me that with this smile I could make a poor man give me his last dollar and he would be completely happy with it.

"you seem to be doing that a lot recently" she shot quickly back at me. Without saying another word she strode off leaving me by myself. Great just great. How many more things could go wrong with today.

First I find out my entire family is going to high school with me and even Jacob and his pack. Secondly I had been put in the same classes as Jacob all thanks to my farther. Third I was smacked in the face with a basket ball. And now I upset one of my favourite aunts. I think I have come to a conclusion I hate high school.

I started walking to my locker. I might just skip lunch today I am not really that hungry anyway. Just then it accrued to me I had no idea where that was. I looked around for my locker, God how many are there, 3,987. This day just keeps on getting better.

I found my locker by the north side of the school. I rummaged through my bag trying to find the piece of paper with my combination on it. After tipping the entire contents of my bag out I eventually found it. I shoved all my stuff back in my bag and stood up. I dialled my combination 3589 pushed the handle up and it opened. I placed all my books inside and slammed the door shut.

"hello" a small feminine voice chirped behind me. I turned around to see a small girl stood now in front of me. She wasn't very tall around 5`4 just little smaller than me, she had light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that were surrounded by thin oval glasses.

"hey" I replied back giving her a small smile. She returned the smile back.

"your one of the new kids right" she said still with the smile on her face. I just nodded in agreement.

"well I am Heather" she replied holding out her hand. She was obviously waiting for me to introduce myself.

"well I am Nessie" I replied taking her hand and shook it gently.

"that's an odd name, is that your real name" here we go now I am going to have to tell her my full name.

"its short for Renesmee" I replied with a sigh.

"its very beautiful, unique" she replied with a smile. She took a step forward and then to the right and opened the locker next to mine. She put away the books she was carrying.

"I saw the rest of your family in lunch, there all very beautiful" she said with a sigh but still with the smile on her face.

"thanks" was all I could say in return. She turned around so that she was staring right at me.

"well I should get going, my family is probably waiting for me" I decided quickly beginning to walk away.

"bye" was all she replied. I turned my attention back in front of me. I had now reached the cafeteria the smell was more concentrated here. I placed my hand on the door handle and pulled. I looked around the room there were tables situated everywhere. I scanned the room to see where my family were.

There sat in farthest corner of the room were all of them. All sat still with there untouched trays of food in front of them. All except Jacob and his pack they were munching away. I looked at aunt Rosalie and she still looked mad. Well this should be a very interesting lunch.

I went over to the place where the food was being served. I was right, there were 5 different type of pizzas in front of me. I walked past these and picked up a bottle of water, paid for it then began walking to the table.

I could see my dads head pop up and watch me walk towards the table. He didn't look happy. Great what did I do now. I finally arrived at the table I placed my bottle on the table and sat down.

"hey sweetie" I looked up to see where that had come from I thought it was my mum. I looked up to see Rosalie looking right at me and smiling.

"I am really sorry about leaving you in the hallway" she continued looking into my eyes with a sincere smile on her face.

"no I am sorry I should have been listening to you" I replied with a small smile. Thank God I am forgiven at least one thing went right today. I looked around the table at my entire family, daddy's face now looked more happy. I really do have the best family. I turned my head to the right to see Jacob once again staring at me with wide eyes. Ok what the hell is his problem. Why is he staring at me. I glanced around the rest of the table and see no Leah. Where the hell is she when he is staring like this.

I noticed Seth looking at him too then looking back at me and shaking his head. What the hell is his problem.

I turned my attention back to Jacob. Yep still staring. _daddy why is Jacob staring at me._I decided to ask in my head to avoid the awkwardness of the conversation. I looked at daddy and he just sighed and looked away. Why wasn't he telling me. I was about to ask again but he already answered "I don't know" that was it.

I looked back at the rest of the table. Everyone looked very confused but said nothing. I decided to see if he was still looking, so I turned my head to the right but what I saw was not Jacob. It was Jacob and Leah. Kissing and cuddling while looking into each others eyes. Well this was nice, what I always wanted lunch and a show. I heard daddy muffle a little laugh.

I turned and looked at daddy's face it was slightly amused, but then it changed to shock then anger. He turned his head sharp to the right of him and glared at a table.

"Edward what's wrong" my mothers soothing voice whispered into his ear. It was not loud but seeing as though everyone at the table had supersonic hearing we could hear it.

After hearing this everyone's head turned and faced my fathers, even the love birds. None of us could understand what he was looking at, I twisted round Jasper to look at what he was staring at. What I saw shocked me.

It was Josh, the boy I had met this morning. He was staring at the table with a bunch of his friends. He looked like he was searching for something. I caught his eye and he immediately started smiling. Wait I was what he was looking for. I looked back at daddy, why did he look so mad. That can only mean one thing, what the hell was Josh thinking about.

"you know him Renesmee" his face was now turned back to me and he was still glaring. Well lets get this over with.

"yeah, I bumped into him this morning" I was looking down now. I decided to leave the part out about the basket ball and the way he stared at me. Oops. I turned my head to look at his face, he wasn't glaring any more now he just looked furious. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, without another word I stood up and quickly walked to the doors. I glanced back to see them all still sat there looking from daddy to me. Well I know one thing daddy is going to have a lot to say to me when we get home. Yay me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 5: Awkward 

Nessie POV

I walked out of the cafeteria and carried on down the hall. What the hell was Josh thinking. Why was daddy so angry?. All these unanswered questions. I was still walking down the hall. I took out my timetable Spanish with miss Brooks, my first of two lessons with Jacob. It was in building 6, I glanced around I was amazingly near building 5 so it couldn't be far. I turned the last corner and there was the building. It was the last building down through the courtyard and probably the largest.

I sighed a sigh of relief I had found it. I walked closer to the door. As I reached for the handle a dark russet hand grabbed the handle before me. I stood there shocked my hand still outstretched. My eyes darted to the left, my eyes caught his. His face just mirrored mine shocked. Well we couldn't stand like this all day. What could I say. Come on Nessie think.

"Ladies first" the voice shocked me back to reality. I turned my head fully to the left now. He spoke, his voice sounded so soothing, so special, so…. No Nessie snap out of it. You lived without this voice for 2 months now suck it up.

"thanks" I replied coolly, I grabbed the handle and pulled. The classroom was spacious, desks of two were situated around the room. It was painted a light lemon colour with posters covering most walls. At the front of the class there was a white board and a desk. Behind the desk stood a woman. She was about 5,5, had honey blond hair that was cut short in a funky bob. She was the teacher. She looked up at our approach, I didn't notice that most of the class were seated now and looking at me and Jacob.

"what's your name" she asked. Her voice had a soft edge to it.

"Renesmee Cullen" I replied.

"yours" now she was speaking to Jacob. I could feel him standing close behind me.

"Jacob Black" he replied using that masculine voice of his. If he only knew that it sent shivers down my spine. Snap out of it now Nessie. This is what my mind was screaming at me. I was brought back to reality when she started speaking.

"it looks like you two are sat with each other" she stated with a smile. I looked at her and then looked at where she pointed. At the back. At least not everyone can stare at you there. I started walking towards the seat. I could feel Jacob still close behind me.

As I got to the back I put my bag on the table and sat down. Jacob sat on the left hand side of me. I took out my stationary and looked back to the front.

"hey have you got a pen I could borrow" the same masculine voice asked me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone.

"yes, but shouldn't you have your own pen. I mean how did you get through the first 3 lessons." I replied with a sigh. I looked through my stationary and found a biro. I handed the pen to him and turned back to the front of the class. I couldn't be sure but I swear out of the corner of my eye I caught him smiling his wide grin. A grin I had missed for so long. It was like my own personal sunshine.

"good afternoon class, I am Miss Brooks. And welcome to Spanish" I quickly turned my attention to the front. I could see miss Brooks stood at the front of the class smiling.

I had learned Spanish from daddy a while ago, along with German, Italian, French and Chinese. Even the last one shocked me when he said I had to learn that. So the first 35 minutes of this class were just going over the basics. I had done this when I was three but still some students were having trouble. I gazed around the class, some students looked like they were asleep others just looked scared and confused.

"ugh I have no idea what any of this means" I was brought back to reality. I turned my head to the left to see Jacob holding a piece of paper in his hands and a dazed look all over his face.

"hola mi nombre es Jacob. Well what the hell does that mean" I laughed at his outburst. Maybe this class wasn't so bad after all. I stopped laughing to see him staring at me with wide eyes.

"why are you laughing" he didn't sound pleased.

"are you honestly telling me you have no idea what this means" I asked pointing at the line he just read out.

"no I don't. Do you know" now he was asking the question.

"yes. You said hello my name is Jacob" I replied with a smug smile.

The rest of the lesson went really boring. Miss Brooks was trying to teach the class about colours and what they have in there house. The only good bit was when Jacob had to answer what he had in his house. I started laughing when he said that he had a white horse that lived in his bedroom.

The bell rang. Time for music. My favourite lesson of the day. I started walking out of the classroom when an extremely warm hand grabbed my elbow. I spun around to see who it was. One guess to who though, no human is that warm. I saw Jacob looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"so I guess I will be seeing you in gym too. Have fun in music. Bye" he walked past me. I think to on goers by I must have looked like a fish. I mean I was so shocked my mouth did hang open a bit but nothing much. Something told me in my heart though that's not what he wanted to say. I spun back around to see him and Leah walking down the hall holding hands. If he only knew that I wish that was my hand that he was holding. Why can't I just get over it. I mean he is in love with Leah now, not me. It was something I would just have to deal with.

I was brought back to earth by the sound of the late bell. Oh great, I better get going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 6: Musical Statues**

**Nessie POV**

**I basically ran to the music room, which was on the other side of the school. Slow down Nessie, if you run any faster you will look suspicious. I kept telling myself this as I speed walked towards the classroom. When I finally arrived at the door I opened it. **

**As I walked into the room I saw all the students sat on chairs in a large circle. The door behind me slammed shut causing everyone in the room to look at me. Great way to make a first impression Nessie. I could feel my face starting to heat up, oh God I was blushing, of all the things people get from there mothers I get God damn blushing. **

"**good afternoon, and what is your name" I was brought back to reality by the deep voice. I turned my head to see a 5,9 man walking towards me. He had brown hair that was spiked up. He looked no older than 30. **

"**Renesmee Cullen" I replied, I could feel my face getting warmer.**

"**well welcome to music. Do you have a any nick names I should know about" he asked with a small smile. I knew what he was doing. He couldn't pronounce my name so he was hoping I had a nick name which was easier. **

"**yeah most people call me Nessie" I replied with a sigh.**

"**well Nessie it is. Why don't you take a seat between miss Cooper and miss Adams." I swear I saw his face wash over with relief. What I wouldn't kill to be my daddy right now. I looked where he was pointing, a seat was placed between two girls. **

**I decided to make my way over. I kept looking at the girls. The one sat on the right of the chair had long straight bright red hair and shocking blue eyes. She saw me staring and produced a small smile I returned it fast. My eyes then shifted to the girl on the left. This girl had very short black hair and dark almost black eyes. Once again she caught me staring but this girl just looked away. **

**I sat down on the blue plastic chair and placed my bags in front of me. **

"**well as I was saying before, I am Mr Taylor your music teacher. This year we will be doing cover versions of songs and at Christmas we will be performing these for the school and your families." I looked at the teacher. Singing I could do, playing the guitar and piano I could do but doing all of these while in front of people I couldn't. **

"**I expect from all of you group, duet and solo performances. So why don't we get started with the duets" after he said this he stood up and walked towards the begging of the circle. **

"**Mr Andrews you will be with Miss Cooper, Mr Davis with Miss Daniels" he carried on like this until he got to me. **

"**Miss Cullen you will be partnered with Miss Adams" well that was a shocker. I **

**knew that it was one of the two girls I sat next to but which one. I turned my**

**head to the right and saw the girl with the bright red hair stand up and walk**

**over to who I assume was Mr Andrews. So I guess it was the one to the**

**left of me. I turned around to meet wide eyes.**

"**hi I am Nessie" I stated with a smile. I waited for a while trying to figure out **

**what to say next. **

"**hello I am Jessica. I am sorry about before" she looked down as she said this **

**but I couldn't understand why. **

"**I mean about not smiling at you. I wasn't being rude I just didn't know how to **

**react" ok now I was completely lost.**

"**What on earth are you talking about exactly" I asked with a confused**

**expression. **

"**its just that you and rest of your family are so beautiful, that it just makes me feel even uglier" she replied. Well now I really am lost for words. What could I possibly say now. Yeah I know were gorgeous but only because were vampires and shape shifters. So don't worry. **

"**I am very sorry, but I can not help the way we look" I replied coolly. Why the hell was I even having this conversation. I shouldn't have to explain myself to anyone. I could feel myself getting angry. **

"**I know its not your fault. Well we better get started Mr Taylor is watching us" I turned my head to the right to see the teacher gaping at us. **

"**so what can you do" I abruptly turned my head back around to see Jessica smiling at me. **

"**well I can sing, play the piano and guitar" I replied with a small smile. **

"**cool. I can sing and play the guitar too" she stated with the same small smile. **

"**so what song do you want to sing" she asked. I hadn't really thought about that. What could we sing. I was running through every song I had heard through my head. Then one hit me. **

"**have you heard of the veronicas" I asked. I watched as her confused expression turned into a beaming smile. **

"**that's a great idea. We could sing there new song untouched. I love that song" she replied still with the beaming smile on her face. I had to admit I liked that song to. We were brought back to reality by the bell. Wow 60 minutes go fast when your having fun.**

"**okay I will get the words tonight. See you tomorrow" after that she was gone. I followed out of the door. I looked at my timetable, gym. Well at least its last lesson. But that just means one more hour until I have to face daddy. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 7:Expectations 

Nessie POV

I walked slowly to the gym. What on earth was I go going to tell daddy. Whatever I told him he would be mad. Why did I get stuck with a mind reader as a dad. Most parents would be content with going to school with there child and bringing along an entire supernatural family for the ride. But no I get that and a mind reader as a dad. I was so lost in thought that I completely forgot where I was going.

"you know you just walked past the gym" I was brought back to reality by the voice. I turned around to se Jacob stood now in front of me with a cocky grin on his face. I hated when he did that because it just made me want him even more. Stupid shape shifter.

"I know where I am going. I was just taking the longer route" I replied with slight sarcasm in my voice. I saw his eyes widen and he was about to say something when I cut him off.

"how did you see me. You weren't anywhere near me" I asked. This was true I didn't even smell him. Then it hit me. He was watching me.

"were you watching me?" I asked, I could feel myself getting annoyed. I could see him thinking that too. He raised his arms defensively in front f him.

"no. I just saw you walk right past the door where I was standing" he replied defensively. I knew I think even he knew it, he was watching me. I wanted to get angry but I couldn't all I could feel was a sudden rush of pleasure. Jacob Black watching me.

"maybe we should get to gym. You know before we are late" he replied with a small smile. All I could do was nod in agreement. We walked side by side to the doors. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him. But then I thought of Leah. A half breed and a shape shifter fighting in the middle of school would be a bad idea. But it brought a question to my mind, I wonder who would win.

"I will se you after we have changed" I was taken out of my day dream, to see Jacob walk off into the male changing room.

I walked into the female changing room. Girls were getting changed all around. In the middle of the room there was a large amount of deep blue lockers. I look at my number 267. I walked around until I found the right locker. I opened it to find the gym clothes already placed in the locker.

After I was changed in the deep blue polo shirt and the white shorts. I headed down to the main gym. And sure enough there he was leaning against the main doors to the gym. He was wearing the exact same as me but it still looked good on him.

"I can not believe I am wearing this" he stated pointing at his clothes.

"what, I think it is great I really like the colours" I replied with a smile on my face. Who was I kidding I would rather do gym naked. I hope dad isn't anywhere near.

"yeah, that's probably because you can make any outfit look good" I stated. Wait did he just give a complement. I think he did. Once again I could feel the heat flooding my face. I knew he noticed it to because he just smiled.

We sat on the benches waiting for the teacher to come. When she finally arrived she wasn't what I was expecting. She was tall I would say 5,9 and had bottle blonde hair.

"good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Mrs Wilkinson. For the rest of term we will be playing badminton" she stated. For a woman she had a really deep voice. Badminton wasn't so bad, it was an easy sport.

"please get into partners so we can start" she said again.

"Partner" I turned my head to meet Jacobs eyes. Of course, take me I am yours. These are all the things that I wanted to say.

"sure" was all I could manage.

We stood up and picked up rackets and a shuttlecock. We started walking towards the end of the court. When we arrived I decided to serve. We played like this for the rest of the lesson before the bell rang.

I got changed fast and walked out of the changing room. Jacob didn't wait for me this time he said that he had to go meet Leah. So I walked to the car park alone. Once there I saw almost every car that either belonged to the pack or my family gone. I said almost. I knew I would have to ride home with them. There in front of me was the Volvo, daddy's Volvo. Great. I walked over and pulled on the back door and got in.

"hey sweetie, how was your first day of school" my mum asked as closed the door.

"yeah it was good" I replied with a sigh.

"so how do you know that boy exactly" daddy asked. Well I guess he wasn't going to wait until we got home.

"His name was Josh I met him this morning on the way to biology. I wasn't paying attention and he hit me in the face with a basket ball. He apologised though" I replied as fast I could.

"I see" was all he said. Now was my chance I could ask him what Josh was thinking

"he thought that you were very beautiful" that was all he replied. There had to be more otherwise why would he be so angry.

"please Nessie I don't want to think or talk about it" oh I think I know now. Wow was he really thinking that after only just meeting me. At least I was going shopping with aunt Alice tonight. The ride home was fast. As we arrived at the house aunt Alice was waiting on the porch for us.

"come Nessie, we have got a lot of shopping to do" she chimed as she pulled me towards her Porsche.

"wait for me" a voice called from behind I turned my head to see aunt Rosalie walking over to us.

Shopping with my two favourite aunts, tonight could get any better.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Please note that I live in the UK. So I don't really know what stores they have in the US, so I plan on using ones that I know here in the UK.

Hope you enjoy xx

Chapter 8: Shopping spree

Nessie POV

Aunt Alice had decided that Port Angeles wasn't good enough so Seattle would have to do. The usual 40 minute drive only took us 25 minutes with Alice's driving. The entire drive there aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie talked about each shop they wanted to go in.

We finally arrived in Seattle, it was about 4 o clock, the stores didn't shut till at least 8pm. A whole 4 hours to shop. This was going to be very fun.

Aunt Alice decided we should go into Saks first. We walked to the door and went inside. The shop here had 2 floors, the bottom was for the men and the top was for women. Both of my aunts wasted no time in heading up the stairs to the women's department.

They decided on my lower half first. I saw aunt Alice searching through a pile of skirts and shorts, while aunt Rosalie was searching through jeans. I decided to sit on one of the comfy chairs the store provided. It was useless to try and fight them, what was the point they always got there way. I was like there own personal Barbie doll and I loved it. Besides Alice and Rosalie I was the only one who enjoyed shopping.

After a 20 minute wait they were finally done looking through the skirts, shorts and jeans. They came over with what they found in there hands, and for 20 minutes it was a lot. They put the pile next to me, I decided to have a look.

"oh no you don't. Not until we are finished" aunt Alice scolded. After she said that both her and Rosalie went back and started looking through the racks of clothes again. One guess to what they were looking for tops, probably to match the bottoms they bought.

After another 20 minutes of waiting they came back, holding more material.

"okay now you can have a look, but you have to try them on at the same time. So we can see what they look like" Alice chimed with a wide grin. Well this is why I come I guess.

I stood up and carried the entire contents of the pile into the changing room. I stood in a cubicle and pulled the curtain over the entrance. I started searching through the pile. I decided to just pick randomly. I was just about to strip when the curtain flew open.

"Alice what the hell. I could have been changing" I was shrieking at my aunt.

"I saw that you would mess up the combinations so I came to help" Alice chimed in her bell like voice. With that she took the pile with her. Okay what the hell am I supposed to be trying on.

"here try these first" she came back holding two pieces of clothes. I took them and closed the curtain, hoping she wouldn't come in until I was ready. I looked at the clothes. She had given me a pair of black skinny jeans and white baby doll t-shirt, it had the logo 'live fast die young'. It was really retro. I put on the clothes and walked out.

"I really like that Nessie, wait 2 seconds" Alice called walking away. She was back before any human could see her go. In her hands she was carrying black leather jacket.

"put this over the top" she chimed. I did as I was told. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good.

"okay we are getting that. Now try this" Rosalie demanded. I took the clothes and went back in the changing room. I looked at the clothes she had given me.

A mini skirt and a bright red fitted shirt. I looked in the mirror wow I looked pretty good. I walked out and both of my aunts agreed that we had to get this. It carried on like this for at least an hour. Once we had finally finished we walked out of Saks with 11 bags just for me.

Now we decided to get shoes to go with the outfits we just bought. Aunt Rosalie said she saw a Faith down the street so we went there. Both my aunts bought there shoes from here or some other designer place. We walked into the store the inside was huge it had three floors and all of them were women's shoes.

We started on the ground floor. This floor held the flats. Every shoe on this floor had no heal. We walked over the left of the store Alice and Rosalie darted off in different directions. I sighed and made my way to the square seated area and sat down. A couple of minutes later they both came back holding what I counted as 10 different pairs of flats. I started to try them on. Once we were done we ended up buying only 5 of the 10 pairs.

We made our way to the second floor. This floor held the boots. I loved boots almost as much as heals. This time I decided to help look. I found a pair of black leather knee high boots with a 2 inch heal. I loved them, it seemed as though both my aunts did too. But they still made me try on the boots they found. After spending a good 45 minutes trying them on we bought every pair that I had tried on.

And last but not least the heals. My favourite style of shoe. We walked around this entire floor looking at every pair of shoe here. We ended up buying 15 pairs of heals. Even I thought that was to much. But there was o stopping my aunts once they got going.

The last place on the shopping trip we went was Urban Decay. This was my favourite kind of make-up. Aunt Rosalie was in her element picking up every shade of eye shadow imaginable. Then she went on to the eye liners she bought most colours and matching mascara. Then she bought a lot of lipstick and lip gloss. When we were at the check out I gave her a questioning look. All she said was.

"me and Alice came to an agreement. I get to do your make-up and hair while Alice gets to decide your wardrobe" she said this with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Once we were finished we decided to go home. It was now a little after 7 and I was very hungry. The trip home took less time due to less traffic on the roads. I was right this was a fun trip. I couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow and show off my new clothes. Maybe school wouldn't be too bad anymore. I mean I was kind of talking to Jacob now so that was good. But that didn't mean I didn't want to be more than his friend. I better stop thinking about this before I get home. God knows what daddy would think. I turned my head to see us pulling up the driveway. Oh no. he couldn't have heard me right. I looked more closely and sure enough there was daddy standing on the porch looking very angry. Well I guess that answers my question. Great how the hell would I explain this. Well I guess I could only do one thing. Try.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 9: Confrontation 

Nessie POV

Deep breaths Nessie. It will be fine. I was still sat in aunt Alice's Porsche thinking on what I would say to my dad. I mean I wasn't thinking of any inappropriate thoughts about him right. So why was he angry. I shook my head furiously. Just then I noticed I was the only one sat in the car. I turned my head to the left to see both my aunts hugging and kissing their husbands. I felt my face begin to get warm, but it wasn't from the site of my family is was what was parked next to them. The rabbit, Jacobs rabbit. Oh no he was here. I felt my face get even warmer, I let my head fall in my hands. Kill me now please.

"don't say things like that Nessie. And please get out of the car, we need to talk" even though I was sat in the car I could still hear his voice as if he were right next to me. Okay I can do this. I pushed open the door and got out. The look of daddy's face wasn't anger it was denial. Denial? But for what.

"your to young to understand" as he said this I saw the pack come out from behind him. Oh no please not now. I looked at the floor. Great now he decides to go home. I looked quickly up, I saw all four of them talking, wait four. Quill, Embry, Seth and Jacob. No Leah. I caught Seth's eye and looked down.

"hey Nessie" I looked up and saw Seth waving franticly at me. I also saw each of the boys heads turn in my direction. They all had smiles on there faces. I looked at each one and when I got to the end I looked thoroughly at Jacob. He really was beautiful, not beautiful, handsome and very toned. I couldn't help but stare a little longer. I heard a low growl from behind them. Crap I forgot about him.

"inside now Renesmee" with that he stormed off into the house. Deep breaths Nessie.

"Nessie is in trouble" I looked at Seth for a moment. If only he knew. I took a deep breath and followed inside.

Once I got inside I saw daddy stood near the piano. What could I say to start it off.

"you don't have to say anything, its not your fault. Its mine. I should known that you would feel this way" he answered my unspoken question. Okay now I really was confused what was he talking about.

"your to young to understand" he replied with a sigh.

"so did you have fun on your shopping trip" he was trying to change the subject. Not that I blamed him.

"yeah it was great. I think we went a little overboard though" I replied with a sigh. Who was I kidding we went massively overboard.

"I know. Your aunts have been replaying it in their minds. 15 pairs of shoes? Do really need that many?" he asked with a little chuckle. No I guess not but hey when in Rome.

"yes but we are not in Rome are we?" he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"I got some homework to do. So I should get on" I replied quick. I heard daddy sigh as I walked out of the room and upstairs to my room. I saw the closet door open. I walked over and most of my old clothes were gone and replaced with the new ones. How the hell did they do this so fast. Did I really want to know. I sighed and made my way to the bed.

I sat on the end of the bed. I guess I would have to learn to control my thoughts from now on. I was interrupted by a growl from my stomach, man I was really was hungry. As if on cue daddy walks in holding sandwich and a soda. Food.

"I know its not much but Carlisle said it should fill you" he replied with a sigh. Who cares it was food. Daddy chuckled at that, he set the sandwich on my nightstand and walked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed I began tucking in, it was very good. I was full by the time I was finished. I guess I should look on the internet for the song for music.

I sat at my desk searching through the sites. Some were really corny like pledging there love for The veronicas. Okay now that was sad. I found a site that actually was pretty interesting. I heard a light tapping at the door.

"come in" I said still completely engrossed with the site.

"sweetheart you should really be in bed. You have school tomorrow" I was brought back to reality by my mothers soft voice. It couldn't be that late, could it?. I glanced at the clock 9:30pm.

"okay mum, I will just clean up" I replied with sigh.

"okay sweetie, sweet dreams. I love you" she gave me a kiss and walked out of the door. I went about my routine. Washing off my make-up and brushing my teeth. After this I took all my clothes and slipped on a pair of flannel shorts and a tank top. After this I walked out of the bathroom. I had expected my dad to have been waiting like he did every night but I was mistaken. Instead sat on the edge of my bed was Jacob.

He shifted his eyes to look at me. They widened when he saw what I was wearing. He looked away quick. Well this wasn't awkward. I mean Jacob Black was sat in my room looking as hot as ever and there's me wearing nothing but shorts and a tank. Wait why has my dad let him come up to my room. He never let him do that even when we were friends.

"your parents have gone hunting" He answered my unspoken question I stared at him in utter shock. I guess it shouldn't surprise me, he has been around dad for so long I guess it just wore off onto him.

"okay. Look I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here" I replied. I really wasn't trying to be nasty, I was just confused to as why he was here.

"well… I want… I mean" he was stumbling over his words. In all the time I have known him I had never seen him do that. He was mumbling to himself probably running through what he wanted to ask me. I couldn't help myself I started to laugh. Very loud. He stared a me in shock.

"Why on earth are you laughing. This is not funny. Its important" he replied. I looked at him he was getting angry, he was shaking just a little. I guess I better stop before he phases in my room. I composed my face. And looked at him.

"so what did you want to ask me" I replied trying very hard to handle the smile on my face.

"oh man. This is going to sound stupid. But here goes, I need you to tutor me in Spanish" he said still looking at the floor. That did it I just couldn't help myself I began laughing harder than before. So hard I had to bend over and put my hands on my knees. After about 3 minutes of laughing I looked up he was still concentrating hard on the floor.

"okay Jacob. I will tutor you in Spanish" he looked at me now. His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. He looked generally happy.

"really" I nodded. "I don't want to sound pushy but can we start now" his smile disappeared waiting for my answer. Oh well looks like tonight will be very late. I simply nodded back. Once again his face lit up much more brighter than before.

We studied until my parents came back. Which was late, I think about 11:30pm. We made arrangements for tomorrow, Esme would make us packed lunches and we would study during lunch and after school. After arranging all the details we said goodbye to Jacob. After that I decided that bed was a really good option now. So I walked up the stairs and into my room. I snuggled into bed ad began to dream, dream of Jacob Black.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

I know some of you want to know if he is going to tell her about imprinting. Well I think he will but not for a while. Sorry. Xxx R&R please xxx

Chapter 10: Mind reading

Nessie POV

I was dreaming. I knew it. It was a wonderful dream one I wished never to wake from. I started to feel a cold hand run through my hair and then continue down my cheek. My eyelids fluttered open to see aunt Rosalie sitting on the edge of my bed.

"morning sweetie" she said using her dazzling voice. I knew what she wanted me to get up so she could get started. With a sigh I pushed myself off the bed.

"give me 10 minutes, I need to shower" I replied walking off to the bathroom closing the door behind me. After I was done I walked out. Just like yesterday I saw Rosalie waiting for me. With an even bigger smile. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the vanity.

"Alice, is she wearing what I think she is wearing" aunt Rosalie shouted from my room. There really was no need aunt Alice could hear it even if she whispered it.

"yes" was all Alice responded. With that she started brushing my hair. I was awaiting the sound of the hairdryer but there was nothing. I looked up to see her pulling my hair back from the front and then parting it down the back. It didn't occur to me what she was doing until she started plating, she was corn weaving my hair.

It took only 10 minutes to do my full head in 2 corn weaves. I looked in the mirror, it looked good. I was then turned around. Rosalie started to apply a light coloured eye shadow to the lids of my eyes. I think it was called Ice Queen. She then placed black eyeliner under my eyes and a flick of mascara. She finished by applying a clear gloss to my lips.

"right your done, go on down to Alice's room okay" she replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes and walked down the corridor and stopped at the open door. There stood in front of me was my pixie like aunt holding material in her arms. I sighed, took the clothes and went to the bathroom.

I looked at the clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans, my white baby doll t-shirt the one with the logo 'live fast die young' and a pair black flats. I put on all the clothes and walked out. The only person in the room was Alice in her hands she was holding the leather jacket. I took the jacket and put it on, after this she danced out of the room. I followed soon after.

I got to the top of the stairs and that's when it hit me the smell. He was here, if I could smell correctly sat in the living room. Deep breaths Nessie, control yourself. I began walking down the stairs, halfway down I could smell something else in the air. It was coming from the kitchen. I reached the bottom and stopped, do I go in the living room or the kitchen? Kitchen.

I walked into the Kitchen to see Esme standing near the stove flipping what I thought were pancakes.

"morning honey, I made you breakfast" she said turning around greeting me with one of her warm smiles. I really do love her. In her hands was a plate of freshly made pancakes. I sighed and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"morning Nessie" I turned my head to see where the voice had come from, there stood Seth leaning on the doorframe. His eyes lit up when they saw what was in front of me.

"would you like some too Seth?" Esme asked in a motherly tone. She apart from Carlisle thought that the pack were family. Our family. Seth nodded happily and began walking over to the breakfast bar. He pulled one of the heavy wooden stools and sat down beside me.

"here you go dear" she said this with a sincere voice. Seth began tucking in to his pancakes. I was suddenly fascinated, he had 9 pancakes and he had already eaten 7. Wow that boy ate a lot.

"Jacob will you come here please" I turned my head to face my grandma. In her hands she was holding to brown bags. I stared intently at the bags. I heard the heavy footsteps getting closer. I brought myself back to reality and turned to the doorway. Jacob walked in, today he was wearing light blue stonewash jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. I let my eyes wander over his perfectly sculpted body, seeing every muscle underneath. He truly was amazing. A low growl came from the living room, not again.

I knew I wasn't the only one who heard the growl, Seth looked up from eating with a confused look, Jacob turned and faced the way he came with the same look. Esme just lifted her eyebrows towards the living, she then turned her gaze back to me. I looked down and carried on eating.

"okay then, this bag is yours" she said handing the left bag to Jacob. "and this is yours" she said handing the right bag to me. I took it and carried on looking down.

"so where do you want to meet for lunch" I turned my gaze back up. Jacob was now inches away from me, I could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"near the Spanish room" I replied quickly. He must have noticed my reluctance because he gave me surprised look. Before he could say anything I cut him off.

"well its getting late, I think we should get going" I said just as quick. And with that I stood up and walked to the front door.

"come on Alice, can we go now" I shouted through the house. I heard a giggle then Alice grabbed my hand ad pulled me towards her car. Today can only get better right. But when has anything ever worked out for me?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 11: Invites 

Nessie POV

Just like yesterday the drive went by quick. Before I knew it I was stood in the parking lot waiting for the bell. About 5 minutes after we arrived the bell rang.

"come on Nessie, lets get to biology" Emmett said from behind me. Giving me a heart attack. God just because he can not die doesn't mean that I can't. After I restarted my heart I followed after him.

We arrived at the classroom, Jasper held the door open for me. Alice has taught him well. I said thank you and continued into the class. There were a few students already in there awaiting for class to begin. The four of us walked to our seats and sat down. Once again I sat next to Emmett who seemed pleased with himself that he sat next to me. Seth looked bored and Jasper well I think he was thinking of Alice. He had a dreamy look on his face. Eww.

Class began like yesterday. But today Mr Brindle announced that he had picked lab partners for us all. And not alphabetically. He started reading out names.

"Jasper Cullen and Andrew Roberts" this was first name he called out. Jasper came out of his daze and looked at the boy. Actually everyone looked at him, he had ginger hair and thick square glasses. Jasper looked at him a moment and sighed. Once Emmett had seen him he let out a huge laugh which echoed around the room. Jasper stood up and walked to the front of the room and sat next to the kid. The kids face was hilarious, he looked shocked but mostly scared. Poor kid. I tried to imagine if Emmett was with him I think he would jump out of the nearby window.

"Emmett Cullen and Bianca Davis" the next name which was called out. Emmett sighed when he saw her. She had blonde hair which reached to her shoulders and a very short skirt. She stood up and looked towards Emmett, she winked at him and pointed to the empty seat next to her. Now I had to laugh. His face was shocked, he looked at me a moment then looked back at the girl. She had turned around again and was motioning her finger towards her trying to seduce him. At that moment one thought ran through my mind aunt Rosalie was going to be mad. He stood up and stomped over to her and sat down.

"Seth Clearwater and Elliott Barrett" the third name called out. This one didn't seem to bad. Elliot looked alright and quite frankly I don't think Seth really cared. Elliot looked at Seth and sighed and made his way over to sit next to him behind me.

"Renesmee Cullen and Leah Clearwater" wait a minute she wasn't even in this class, was she? I looked around nope not here. Just then the door opened.

"oh there you are miss Clearwater" my head snapped up. No way this could not be happening. "you will be partnered with miss Cullen" I saw her head turn in my direction and glared at me. She had never really like me, all because of the treaty. She only put up with us because Jacob liked hanging around with us. I took a deep breath and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and made her way over. Once there she sat next to me.

For the rest of the lesson we had to work in our new pairs. Andrew seemed to afraid to talk to Jasper, so Andrew did the work for both of them. Emmett looked frustrated as Bianca fluttered her eyelashes and moved closer. Seth was half asleep which I think Elliot was too. And as for Leah she just glared at me with pure hatred in her eyes. How much I wish I could just push her out of the window behind her. Calm down Nessie don't start a new war.

The bell rang. The end of this lesson. I practically ran out of the room anything to get away from her. What the hell did he see in her. She was cruel and well cruel. I stormed my way through the halls to English. Stupid she wolf and her feminine ways. I reached the door in about 5 minutes. English went fast. I was to busy thinking about how much I hated Leah.

Calculus was hilarious Bianca was in there. After I told Rosalie what had happened she gave death stares all the way through the lesson. It was pretty funny. I was in a better mood after that. I would have to be I had to help Jacob. The bell rang signalling the beginning of lunch. Well here goes.

I walked out of the classroom and headed to my locker. Heather was stood in front of her locker. I sighed and walked over to my locker and opened it.

"hiya Nessie" she said in a sweet voice.

"hey heather, what's up" I replied with a smile.

"actually I was hoping to bump into you. I am having a party on Friday at my house and I wanted to let you know that you are invited" she said still using her sweet voice but now her face was turned into a hopeful smile. Wow I had never been invited to a party before. I guess I could meet new people and get to know Heather more.

"sure. I would love to come, but I will have to ask my parents" I replied. I knew mum would say go and have fun but dad. Well dad probably wouldn't be very happy with me.

"thanks Heather, but I really have to go" I said giving her a sincere wave as I hurried off to meet Jacob.

I walked fast towards the Spanish room, and sure enough there was Jacob. He was sat a bench near the door looking down into his book. I sighed even now he looks good. Stop it Nessie. He is with Leah. I shook my head and carried on walking. He must have heard me approach because he looked up and smiled his heart warming smile. It made me feel warm inside that I couldn't help but smile back.

"you know for a moment I thought you stood me up" he said looking at me. I swore I saw his eyes scan over my body before settling on my eyes.

"why would I do that. I made a promise and I am going to stick to it" I replied proudly. Just because I hate his girlfriend and I am secretly in love with you doesn't mean I will leave you standing. I wanted to say this so bad, but held my tongue.

"well that's very noble of you" he said mockingly. I rolled my eyes and set my books down.

"okay lets begin. How do you say something is pretty?" I asked looking hopeful. His eyes shone like a bright light.

" muy bonito" he replied.

"well done" he smiled again and said something under his breath like this isn't so hard. I had to muffle a laugh.

I was about to start again by asking another question when I heard my name being called.

"hey Nessie" I turned my head to the left to see Josh making his way over to us. I smiled and waved. It didn't take him long to reach us and when he did he sat down next to me. He completely ignored Jacob and looked at me.

"so I hear Heather invited you to go to her party" he asked. I simply nodded. I risked a glance in Jacobs direction he didn't look amused. " well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" he asked. Wow that was a shock. I risked another glance at Jacob his face was just as shocked. I wanted to scream no right in his face but then it hit me Jacob had moved on so, so should I.

"yes Josh that sounds great. Why don't you pick me up at 7pm" I replied with a smile. He smiled right back at me and looked thoroughly happy. After that I gave him my address and said goodbye. I turned to look back at Jacob. I think he looked shocked and maybe a little disappointed. I felt bad that I was only using Josh to make him jealous.

"what's wrong" I asked. But I think I knew.

"nothing at all" he replied. His voice was cold almost impatient. He looked angry. But why? He didn't care who I went out with? Why would he, he had precious Leah. A new thought came to my head how the hell was I going to tell daddy.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Thanks to all the reviews I received I will write back soon I promise xx sorry xx

R&R xxx

Chapter 12: Arguments

Nessie POV

I knew something was wrong from the way he acted at lunch. And that was 10 minutes ago. Now we were walking back to the cafeteria in complete silence. I peaked a look at his face it was cold and emotionless.

"okay I have had enough" I shouted stepping in front of him. "what the hell is wrong with you" I asked he looked at me a moment.

"I told you nothing" he replied in a calm voice. Ok if that were true why the hell did he look like he had been smacked in the face with a fish. I must have been taking to long to answer because he tried to step round me, but I just moved with him. We were like a reflection.

"okay I may not be a mind reader. But I know something is wrong. Jacob just tell me" I replied getting a little more angrier and raising my voice. But saying his name just sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. No Nessie not now you can fantasise about Jacob later but for now you are very angry with him. I told myself again and again.

"do you really know what is wrong" he replied. Now he was raising his voice and he sounded extremely cross. Of course I knew what was wrong or at least I think I did. I think it may be best to play dumb.

"well if I knew why, why the hell would I be asking" I replied a little colder than planned but could anyone blame me, I was getting angry.

"well then it doesn't matter, lets just go" he said pushing past me, causing me to fall to the ground. My bag spilled all over the corridor floor. Stupid wolf. I sighed and began putting my stuff in my bag.

"hey Nessie, you need some help?" I looked up to see where the voice had come from. Heather was stood over me smiling a small smile. Lunch was just about over so I knew I had about 5 minutes before the halls became crowded. That could be bad.

"if you don't mind" I said smiling. She simply shook her head and knelt down and helped me pick up my things.

"so I hear you know Jessica, your in music together right" I looked at her for a moment, she caught my eye and I simply nodded.

"cool, she said she knew you. She and Josh wouldn't stop talking about you all lunch. You made such an impression we would like to invite you to sit with us at lunch tomorrow" I stared at her in shock. What the hell was I supposed to say to that. So I nodded and smiled. Could it really possible, could I be making friends. I hope so. We stood up after placing everything back in my bag. We said goodbye and I started walking away. I got a little further until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around to see Heather stood now in front of me.

"by the way all us girls are wearing dresses for the party" she replied with a smile. Then she walked away. She wanted me to wear a dress, not something I was comfortable in but okay.

The bell rang. Great an hour of Jacob. I began to walk to Spanish. I walked inside to see Jacob sat behind our desk. I sighed and made my way over. He must have seen me because he stared at me with pain written on his face. I reached the desk and sat down. Not even a hello or sorry for knocking you over. What a self centred, cruel, stupid…. I carried on in my head trying to think up new words.

"I didn't mean to knock you over" I stopped my mini rant and stared at Jacob for a second. Crap. I shouldn't look in his eyes, they are so warm and comforting. No Nessie stop, get a grip girl. I shook my head furiously and turned my gaze back to the front.

"why the hell were you so mad" I found myself asking. Still not looking at him. I heard him take a deep breath.

"why did you say yes to that boy when he asked if he could take you to that party" he replied. Okay that was a shock. What the hell could I say, well I wanted to make you jealous. No definitely not the answer.

"well I needed a lift and he offered" I replied . That was a good answer and believable I think.

"well I could have given you a lift, but now you have a date and I ….." he didn't carry on. But I couldn't believe what I was hearing I just couldn't contain the anger now. But a small part of me felt excited.

"okay so if I asked you what the hell would Leah say. And maybe I wanted to go on a date with him" I contested. I really didn't want a date with Josh.

"so your telling me that you wanted a date with that boy toy? And Leah, she doesn't tell me what to do. And maybe I would have liked to have given you a lift" he stated back. I think my face was shocked because I could feel my face getting warmer. What the hell should I say now. I had nothing. But wait was he saying that he would have liked to come with me. Miss Brooks came in and began the lesson. Throughout the lesson Jacob just stared at me.

The bell rang and I felt like singing. This lesson was finally over. And music was next Yay, I love this lesson. I practically danced out of class as I reached the door I felt a warm hand grab mine. I turned around t see Jacob stood close.

"look okay I am not happy about the hole date situation. But me, Seth, Quill and Embry will be there if you need us" he said with a gentle tone. His eyes looked at me which what I thought was care. He shook his head and walked past me and out the door. Okay what the hell just happened. My head was spinning, he had never been so close. The late bell rang, crap. Only one thing to do run.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

I would like to say thanks to Alexia-Faith, lionandthelamblove7, A is for Angel, littlepinksac, GigiJaleBlack, emma217 and Norwegian. Thanks a lot for your lovely reviews.

Chapter 13: Music, nerves and Jacob Black

Nessie POV

I reached music and went inside, class had already begun. Not again. Mr Taylor was nowhere to be seen. Everyone had gotten into there pairs, I saw Jessica sat on her own. I sighed and walked up to her.

"hey Jess what's up" I asked as I sat next to her on the cold plastic chair. She looked up at me and smiled.

"nothing much just waiting for you to arrive, so we can begin" she replied in a happy tone.

"so I hear Josh asked you to Heathers party" she continued.

"yes he did" I replied. Her smile grew bigger. It was contagious and I started smiling too. I mean I did like Josh but not as a boyfriend.

"that's great, Harrison asked me, there like best friends. So do you and Josh want to ride with us" she asked. That was a surprise, I had no idea who Harrison was maybe he was one of the boys Josh was talking too.

"sure I would love to, but I think we should ask Josh. I mean he did ask me" I replied pulling the song out of my bag.

"don't worry about it he will love the idea, trust me. You are sitting with us at lunch tomorrow right" she asked with hope written all over his face.

"yes I am" I replied with a laugh. I only tutored Jacob on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday and after school. Tomorrow was Wednesday so I was free. But one thing bothered me why did they want me to sit with them so much.

"good because everyone wants to meet you" she replied so easily. Wait why does everyone want to meet me.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why is everyone so excited to see me" I asked holding the CD and lyrics in my hand.

"well Josh wouldn't stop talking about a girl he met and he said she was amazing and beautiful. Well after hearing this we had to meet the girl who got Josh all worked up" she replied with a laugh. I began to blush. He thought I was beautiful.

"cool you brought the song" she said taking bringing me back to reality. I looked at my hand that held the CD and lyrics. I stretched out my arm and gave them to her. She started looking through the lyrics.

"okay this is really good. We should get started now" she said in a rush. She grabbed my arm with her free hand and dragged me over to Mr Taylor, who was near a small room in the back. So this was where he was. I looked at the sign above the room it said recording studio. My stomach began to knot and turn, I am usually okay with singing but singing in front of hall which is packed full of students and families. Not so good at.

"come on Nessie were next. Mr Taylor said he would play the drums for us" she said with a slight twinkle in her voice. After that she pulled me into the room. It was small but cosy and was painted a deep blue. In front of me were two microphones standing in the centre. I walked over and stood in front of the one on the right, the music began playing. I took a deep breath and began.

We were both in there for most of the lesson, by the end I was feeling more confident that I could stand up and sing in front of people. I said almost because those people would be my family and Jacob. He was the only one who bothered me. The bell rang and we headed off to our lessons. I waved goodbye to Jessica and carried on down the hall. It was a shame Jess didn't have PE with me, instead I was stuck with Jacob. Well speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Stood near the entrance to the Gym was Jacob and Leah. They were whispering to each other, but with my vampire senses I could hear every word they said.

"I love you, with all my heart" Leah said with a gentle tone.

"as I love you with everything I am" Jacob simply stated back. With that his hands cupped her face and they began kissing. Passionately. I turned away I could feel the tears starting to appear in my eyes. Stop Nessie now, he is with Leah and he loves her with everything he has. Be happy for him. I said to myself over and over again, but I could feel my heart breaking. I knew he loved her but I never heard him say it. I couldn't face him now for an hour. Only one thing to do skip.

I began walking in the opposite direction to the gym. I had no idea where I was going but wherever it was it wasn't gym. On the way here I saw a forest not far from school, I could just go there until school was over. I quickened my pace and speed walked across the school. Once the coast was clear I made a run for it. Once I reached the overgrowth I began to slow down. I was deep inside the forest not enough that I didn't know my way back to school. I stopped dead in my tracks and fell to the floor. I didn't hold back the tears I let them stream down my face. I thought about my life. I loved Jacob for so long that I would probably always love him but he loved Leah. And then Josh, I think he likes me. But would it really be fair to fall for Josh when there isn't any room in my heart for him.

Listen to yourself Nessie, a nice boy may like you and your loving someone who is already in love. I was so stupid Josh liked me and I knew it, Jacob didn't and that would be something I would have to live with. I mean I could still be best friends with him right and try not to love him. I had to try and maybe give Josh a chance. I stopped my thinking to hear footsteps coming closer.

"hey sweetie, I saw you come out here and I decided to follow to make sure that you were okay" I turned around to see Alice stood on the path from which I came. Tears were still rolling down my face. She opened her arms motioning me to come over to her. And I did, I ran into Alice's hard, cold chest and cried for what felt like hours.

"school is nearly finished. We should get back" Alice chimed playing with the tip of my corn weave. I rose and she followed she held out her hand and I took it. We walked back the way we came through the thick undergrowth to the parking lot. Once there I could see my family stood close and Jacob was near by, talking to them. Daddy didn't look happy. He must have heard my thoughts because he looked straight at me. Everyone saw his head move and followed, my mothers and Jacobs eyes widened when they saw the state of me. I must have looked bad because everyone looked shocked. _Please daddy I don't want to talk about it okay. _I sent it mentally, with that I let go of Alice's and walked to the Volvo and got in. The drive home was completely silent. Only the sound of my heart could be heard throughout the car. Once home I rushed to my room and closed the door. I jumped on my bed and cried some more. After a while I started getting tired, my eyelids were involuntary closing My lasts thoughts were _I can never stop loving you Jacob Black, but I have to try. For my sake and yours._

Okay guys please tell me what you think. I have this entire story worked out and for those who love drama then the next few chapters should be good.

xxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Chapter 14: Forgetting, who am I kidding I couldn't forget

Nessie POV

I awoke to a dim light coming through my bedroom window. What time was it? I rolled over and looked at the clock 6:30 am. Great. What the hell was I going to do for an hour until Rosalie came to dress me.

"you could talk to me" a heavenly voice called from the right of me. I jumped out of bed landing with a bang on the floor. Ow that hurt. I scanned the room to find daddy stood near the door. I was now taking deep breaths.

"you gave me a heart attack, just because you cant have one doesn't mean I cant" I replied. Pounding hard against my chest trying to restart it.

"sorry sweetie" daddy replied rushing over and helping me up. Once up he sat me on the bed and took a seat next to me. I knew what he wanted to talk about. What happened yesterday.

"yes sweetie. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but everyone is so worried about you that I had to fight with them over who would come and talk to you" he said the last bit with a chuckle. That didn't surprise me, I knew they would be worried and I knew that they all wanted to comfort me.

"that's correct, you are our little miracle. None of us, especially me ever dreamed of having you in our lives. Now that you're here can you blame us for loving you so much" he replied with deep sincerity. I loved my family so much, I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Daddy must have seen to because he pulled me into a cold hug. I cried for a while until I decided it was time to tell him. I didn't feel like talking so I showed him. That was my gift, I could show people what I wanted them to see.

After I was finished he held me tighter to his chest. I could feel him push a curl from my untidy hair from around my face behind my ear. He started humming my lullaby. He created it for me after I was born. I often heard it but my mothers was the one which was played most frequently. I felt safe here.

"do you want to go to the part on Friday" he asked out of the blue. He obviously read my mind. I simply nodded.

"well that's fine, but I just want to let you know I don't like that Josh kid" he replied in a hard tone. Don't worry daddy I don't either. It was hard to say but it was true, throughout the night I had decided something. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop loving Jacob, so I was going to fight for him. Not in the term actually fight, I meant not give up. I knew it was wrong to use Josh, did I? On some level I did I think. Daddy just sighed and nodded.

"I don't like this method, but I guess it is destiny" he said. Wait destiny, it was my destiny to end up with Jacob. But how? Daddy must have read my mind.

"your too young to understand" that was all he said. I decided to drop the matter, I really didn't feel like talking about it anyway and I could sense daddy didn't either. There was a light tapping at the door, one guess to who. Rosalie walked in and stood in the doorway. I sighed and with that daddy gave me a kiss on the head, put me down and strode by Rosalie. She looked at me a moment with what I thought was concern. With another sigh I jumped off the bed and opened my arms, motioning her to come and give me a hug. Without a second glance she strode over and gave me a hug.

"Aunt Rosalie I need yours and Aunt Alice's help with something" I said into her hair. And within a second Alice was stood at the door smiling away. Rosalie put me down and I looked at them with a smile. Here we go.

"okay I haven't told anyone other than daddy about this so here goes" mum and grandma came into the room as well. Mum came beside me and smiled a dazzling smile.

"well this will sound crazy but I love Jacob" I stated. There faces were at first shocked but then turned to smiles all except Rosalie. She and Jacob had a comical relationship, they said they hated each other but I think as time went on they became some what closer. But not friends definitely not friends.

"that's great hunni" mum replied in a gentle voice. Here comes the hard part.

"I know. But he is dating Leah, so I was thinking maybe a dose of jealousy" I replied with a sheepish grin. Aunt Alice and Rosalie beamed while mum and grandma looked a little shocked.

"okay then come on people lets get going, we have a great deal to do this morning" Alice chimed ushering everyone out the door. That left myself and Rosalie in my room.

"go and get a shower we have a lot to do" she said with a small glistening in her eyes. I did as I was told and walked off to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I was in here for about 15 minutes and once I was finished I walked out. Once I was in my room I saw all kinds of hair products and make-up on top of my vanity, it looked very expensive. Then something glistened and it caught my eye, a pair of scissors. That could only mean one thing I was having my hair cut. Before I could say a word Rosalie pushed me on the seat in front of my vanity. She picked up the scissors and began.

It had been about 10 minutes since she began cutting my hair. And was now finished, she wouldn't let me look until she had completely finished. Then she began blow-drying my hair. Once finished she took out her straight irons and began smoothing my hair. It didn't take long before she was done, now onto the make-up.

She started by applying a light green eye shadow to my eyelids, then a darker shade of green to the corners. Then she started putting on the eyeliner, but more thicker and smudging it to the corners. Then she applied black mascara to my lashes. She started brushing my cheeks with what I thought was blusher then applying a clear gloss to my lips. I didn't even try to look, I knew what would happen instead I made my way to Alice's room.

I looked inside the room, clothes were strewn over everything. If you didn't know Alice then you may think a bomb had gone off in here. I sighed and ventured further in.

"oh my God! You look amazing, but you will look better when your wearing the clothes I picked out for you" she practically sang to me. She handed me the clothes and pushed me into the bathroom. The mirror had been covered so I couldn't see myself. I looked at the clothes in my hand. A mini denim skirt, a green halter top and 4 inch, green peep toe wedges. Wow. I slipped on the clothes and walked out.

Once in the room I was pulled over to Alice's jewellery box. She rummaged through until she found a green gemmed necklace, no doubt a expensive one. A pair of green studs and a Jade bangle. Now they would finally let me look. Alice danced of and brought back a huge mirror, twice the size of her and held it in front of me. And what I saw pleased me.

The clothes looked amazing, and my hair. Wow that was the only word to describe it. Rosalie only cut a little off the bottom but gave me a full fringe. It reached just over my eyebrows. My hair was polka straight and reached the middle of my back. I was mesmerised, Rosalie walked in and gave me a white leather jacket. I slipped it on and I looked at myself again. I hoped this worked. I could smell him, he was downstairs.

The moment of truth, I was stood at the top of the stairs. Rosalie walked down first. I heard Seth greet her and she said hello back. Okay here goes. I began walking down the stairs. I saw Seth leaning against the door frame.

"hey Nessie …. Wow" was all he said. I stopped at the bottom. Seth's face was a mixture of confusion and shock. His mouth was shaped in a perfect 'O' as I stood there.

"Seth you're here" Embry said as he walked out of the living room. Once his gaze turned to me it was the same expression as Seth's, shocked. We stood like this for a couple of minutes. Until daddy growled. There thoughts must be inappropriate. I heard Jacob, Leah, Jasper and Emmett outside talking.

"you ready" an angel voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Rosalie stood there waiting anxiously. I simply nodded and walked out of the door.

Okay guys tell me what you think. Xxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I would just like to clear up one thing Jake did imprint on Nessie, but she doesn't know yet. All will be revealed soon ****J**

**Chapter 15: Sexy, who me?**

**Nessie POV**

**It was the moment of truth. I walked outside, the door slammed behind me causing everyone to stare in my direction. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett stared with wide eyes, scanning over my body. I looked at Jacob, he looked dazed and shocked. Leah well she just glared at me. Quill came into the yard and stopped. **

**A loud whistle came from his mouth "hey who's the hot girl" Quill said to Leah, she looked at him a moment and then stormed off to her car. He repeated the question to Jacob this time. And still got no answer. I shook my head and began to laugh. **

"**hey Quill" I said through the laughter. He looked at me a moment trying to figure out who I was. It looked like a light bulb turned on in his head, he started grinning widely. **

"**well look at miss Cullen all dolled up. And if I do say so myself looking pretty damn good" he replied still with a smile. I heard growling, daddy stop you knew this would be the reaction I would get. **

"**its not me" was all he replied. I turned my head to see Jacob growling and shaking slightly. Okay what just happened. **

"**dude chill I was only giving her a complement. God if your like this now then what the hell will you be like at school. With all those boys" Quill said a little defensive. It didn't help though the growling got louder and shaking became more noticeable. He was about to phase. Great. **

"**look okay I don't know why your getting so angry" I said being defensive, I was trying not to show my irritation. Jacob stopped shaking and looked at me as well as most of the others in the yard. **

"**have you seen what your wearing" he said pointing a finger at my body. That's it I may be in love with him but he doesn't tell me what to wear. **

"**look its none of your business what I wear. Maybe I want boys to look at me or maybe I just want to please Josh. Yeah I think that's what I want to do" I replied shouting. His face became a mask of horror, it mirrored the rest of my family all except Rosalie she was smiling proudly. I turned on my heals and walked over to her BMW. **

"**Rosalie will you take me to school please" I asked as I walked past her. **

"**of course sweetheart" she replied. And with that we both got in the car and drove off, leaving my family stunned. **

**We arrived at school a little early, Rosalie insisted that we wait for the others. So I did. It didn't take long before they showed up. They parked and got out of the car. The bell rang and I began walking to biology. **

**As I walked down the halls I could feel everyone stop and stare. This is what I wanted right, everyone to stare. God this must be what the women in my family fell like. Keep you head up Nessie and walk strong. I carried on down the hall until I reached the door, I opened it and walked inside. **

**The morning went fast, most people just stared in aw but a few came over and started to talk to me. They were mostly boys, they didn't get very far either Jasper or Emmett would appear next to me and give them death glares. I was in third lesson waiting for the bell. Next was lunch. In biology I told Josh to wait for me outside calculus. **

**The bell rang and I rushed out of the door. And sure enough there he was leaning against the wall. His eyes glistened when he saw me. I smiled at him. **

"**you waited for me" I said as I reached him. **

"**why wouldn't I. Its not every day that the most beautiful girl in school asks me to wait for her" he replied. I began to blush. Josh really was sweet. He held out his hand. I think this was his way of asking me if I would hold his hand. I gazed around I saw Jacob walk out of his lesson with Seth. **

**I grabbed Josh's hand and we started walking down the hall. Once Jacob say our hands he went wide eyed. I didn't even give it a second thought. I walked right past him pulling Josh along with me. His face became pained once I did this. I felt my heart begin to break. No Nessie keep strong this is all part of the plan. **

**We were getting closer to the cafeteria, I could smell it. Great they were serving pizza again. We reached the door and Josh held it open for me. Everyone stared at in our direction. I had never noticed how many people there was in here. **

"**come on we are sat just over there" Josh said from behind me. He took my hand and led me across the dinning hall to a table. The table consisted of 4 people, well now 6. I looked at each of them. Heather was sat next to a tall boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was cute. He had his arm around her waist. My eyes shifted to Jess, she smiled once she saw me. She was sitting next to a dark haired boy, who was quite muscular. I guessed that it must be Harrison. We arrived at the table and sat down. **

"**oh my god Nessie I love your hair and your outfit" Jess exclaimed as I sat next to her. Josh took a seat on the other side of me. **

"**hey guys this is Nessie, Nessie these are Harrison and Leon" Josh said. He pointed to each of the boys. Harrison smiled at me while Leon waved. **

"**I must say dude you were right she is beautiful" Harrison said to Josh. **

"**yeah well she is mine okay, so don't make me kick your ass" Josh said back playfully. Wait I was Josh's. When did that happen. **

"**so are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now" Jess exclaimed even more excited. Boyfriend and Girlfriend? No way I didn't think of Josh like that did I. No Jacob, he was the only one that I wish would say that. I turned my head just in time to see Jacob walk through the dinning hall doors. He caught my eye and looked away. He grabbed some food and began walking to the table which my family sat at. Until he stopped he looked at me and started walking over. Over to us. **

"**what the hell does this guy want" Harrison said standing up. Josh and Leon mirrored his movements. But still Jacob carried on walking over to them. He stopped when he was a couple of inches away from Josh.**

"**I need to speak with Nessie now" his tone was hard and emotionless as he looked at Josh.**

"**I don't think so" Josh said closing the distance between them. They were now stood incredibly close. If they fought I had no doubt that Josh would lose. Jacob was strong, muscular and very toned. For Gods sake he was shape-shifter. I decided to intervene. **

"**Josh its okay, I will be back in a minute" I sad in the most reassuring voice I had. "lead the way then" I said to Jacob. He began walking towards the door and I followed silently. I followed him all the way to the parking lot. He stopped in front of me and just stared at me. We stood like this for a couple of minutes. I couldn't hide my curiosity any more.**

"**is there a reason we are out here" I asked looking at the ground. **

"**yes there is" was all he said. My curiosity was fading and now I was getting angry. **

"**okay then mind explaining it to me then" I replied looking at him. I tried hard not to raise my voice but didn't succeed. **

"**its complicated" he stated. Now he was looking down. **

"**okay that's it. I hope you don't mind but I have things to do" I replied shouting. I turned around and started walking. A warm hand grabbed mine and spun me around. So that I was facing him. I pulled my hand away. That was the last thing I wanted but could he blame me I was mad. **

"**why are you wearing this today" he stated pointing at my clothes. **

"**gee I don't know because you cant go to school naked" I didn't hide my sarcasm now. **

"**I don't mean that, why are you wearing these types of clothes" he replied. Now he was shouting, very loud. **

"**maybe because I like how they make me feel" I said raising my voice now. **

"**so you like it when boys mentally undress you in there head, is that it?" he replied using full sarcasm. Okay now he was being an idiot. And why the hell did he care so much. **

"**you Jacob Black are being an idiot. And if they were why the hell would you care so much" I replied. Now was practically screaming at him. **

"**you really have no idea how much I care do you" he replied. It looked like he was about to say more but didn't. Did he just admit he cared about me. He shook his head and ran off in the direction of the forest, the one I was in yesterday. He was probably going to phase. I couldn't move. What just happened one minute we were arguing and the next he said he cared about me. My head was beginning to hurt. I was so confused. I felt a raindrop hit my cheek. I looked up to be greeted with an unexpected shower. It rained hard, I looked in the direction Jacob ran. My chest began to ache, like my heart was about to burst. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me what you think. Xxx **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. 

Chapter 16: The Party

Nessie POV

The rest of the week passed fast. Before I knew it was Friday and the party was tonight. Jacob hadn't been to school since he left me in the parking lot on Wednesday. I shuddered at the thought. I was in PE alone. Lots of people came up and asked me to go partners with them. Okay I use the term people loosely, a lot of boys asked me to go partners with them. It seems they saw me on Wednesday and thought I looked good.

Josh on the other hand was becoming a problem, he was telling people that we were officially a couple. I had no say in the matter. Now most of the school knew me as Josh's girl. He warned off other boys, but it didn't mean that they didn't try. Me and Jess arranged that she would come to mine after school and get ready together. One good thing came out of this me, Jess and Heather were becoming great friends. I preferred Jess. She was a lot more open. Heather was always with Leon.

Gym was nearly over, only 10 minutes left. All the way through gym everyone was talking about the party. How good it would be? Who was going? What should I wear?. These were the most frequent asked questions. The bell rang, I literally danced out of the gym. Jess would be waiting near my locker. I speed changed and walked out of the changing room, only to be stopped by Bianca Davis. For some unknown reason she hated me, I couldn't say I was fond of her either.

"are you going to Heathers party tonight" she said in her babyish voice.

"yes, is that a problem" I replied.

"no I was just wondering that's all" she replied and walked past me. I really hated her. I carried on walking until I saw Jess leaning against my locker. She had her earphones in and was bobbing her head along with the music. Once she had her earphones in she was completely gone to the world. World War 2 could be happening and she would be oblivious. She was facing in the opposite direction of my locker. I slammed it shut, causing her to turn around.

"Nessie. You scarred me half to death" she exclaimed. I shook my head.

"come on my brother will be waiting" I simply replied. We started walking towards the parking lot. I saw every car that belonged to my family gone. I mean every car not even daddy was here. Ok now I am confused how the hell were we supposed to get home.

"hey Nessie" a deep voice called. I turned my head to see Seth stood next to his motorcycle. I remember when he got that he and Jacob used to ride with mum on hers. I was still confused. How could two of us fit on his bike.

There was a small crowd around Seth but I could still see him. There was a larger crowd stood next to him. My eyes widened when the crowd started to part. There stood next to his bike was Jacob. Now he decides to come. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Nessie are these our rides home" Jess asked with excitement in her voice. I simply nodded. We reached them in minutes.

"hey ladies, looks like we are your ride home" Seth said in a fake British accent. "shall we get going" he continued. I was hoping Jess would go with Jacob, but instead she decided Seth's bike looked better. Great. Jess got on the back of his bike and held onto his waist.

I could feel Jacob staring at me, waiting for my answer. I looked at the ground. I heard Seth speed off leaving me with a waiting Jacob. Perfect. I took a deep breathe and straddled over the bike. Placing my bag securely on my back, I placed my arms around his waist and he sped off. When I got home after the party daddy was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

It took only 20 minutes to get home. He pulled into the driveway, I could see Seth and Jess talking. They both turned around when they saw us coming. Once the bike had come to a complete stop I pulled myself off, unfortunately I caught myself on the side of the bike and fell flat on my face. Great add this to the list of things you shouldn't inherit from your mother. Clumsiness. I felt a pair of warm hands grab my waist and pull me upright.

I turned my head to look at who had picked me up. To my amazement it was Jacob. Well today just keeps on getting better. He let go of me and I said thank you and walked into the house.

It was now 6:00 pm. Josh and Harrison were coming at 6:30pm. Jess had decided to wear her hair up and curly. She wore a red coloured halter top, a skirt and a pair of red stilettos. Me on the other hand I had my hair down and curly. I wore a lemon halter top, a pair of white shorts and a pair of lemon peep toe wedges. Daddy wasn't happy with the choice of clothing because he told me to go put on a jumper. Aunt Alice smacked him and told him no. The boys arrived on time and we got into the car.

We drove for about 30 minutes until we reached a picturesque house. It was white and was like it was brought out of a fairytale. I saw a line of cars parked outside and continuing down the road leading up to it. This was obviously Heathers house. Harrison parked a little away so we had to walk. It was a nice night, warm. Well for Forks anyway. Harrison held Jess's hand and walked in front of us. Josh put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him as we walked.

The music was loud enough that you could probably hear it from across town. We heard cheers and screams of joy as we got closer, people were outside kissing and drinking. I took a deep breath and walked into the house.

It had been a couple of hours since we arrived, I think it was about 10:30pm but I couldn't be sure. Josh was off talking to his friends, Jess and Harrison disappeared upstairs not to long ago. I couldn't imagine what they were doing. So I was alone, stood next to the drinks table. I saw Heather and waved, to my amazement she wasn't with Leon. She started walking over.

"hey Heather, great party" I shouted over the loud music. She simply nodded in return. Okay this was not like her at all.

"so where is Leon, I thought you two would be together" I asked loudly. This time she looked at me.

"it wasn't working so we broke up. Now I can date whoever I want" she replied in a cold voice. Wow this was awkward, great Nessie you put your foot right init there.

"sorry" was all I could say. She simply sighed and said she would see me later. With that she walked off. I turned my attention back to the dancing teens, bumping and grinding together. I looked through the crowds looking for someone to talk to. Okay not someone Jacob. He said he would be here didn't he? I scanned the room, I caught Harrison's eye and he started coming over.

"hey Harrison, where's Jess" I asked. He looked a little dazed and out of it.

"she's somewhere around here" he replied. His voice was slurred and slow. He was having trouble standing up, he held onto the drinks table for support.

"okay" was all I replied.

"you know Josh will probably kill me for saying this, but you look very pretty tonight" he replied, slurred trying to hold himself up. Great I was being hit on by a drunk kid. I simply nodded and looked in the other direction.

"here why don't you have a drink with me" he asked holding out a cup in his hand. I looked at it a moment, I was thirsty but could I really trust him.

"no thanks not thirsty" I replied. He sighed and put the cup down. I noticed Leon and Josh talking in the corner. They caught my eye, josh smiled at me and called Harrison over. He walked over grabbing everything in his path to stop him falling over. It was funny to watch. I decided to look for Jess.

Heathers house was massive. There had to be more than 11 rooms. They were all filled with teenagers, teenagers who were experiencing new things. One room I walked into, well lets put it this way after the party was over I would completely redecorate the room. I shuddered at the thought. I searched every room and found no Jess. Harrison was still talking to Josh and Leon, so she couldn't have gone home.

I was beginning to get hot, I mean searching for Jess here was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It was impossible, I took a seat on the end of a couch that wasn't being used. Eww, you think they could at least wait until there alone. I guess not.

"hey babe" a voice called, I turned my head to see Josh stood in front of me. Babe was the nickname he started to call me. He made the mistake of calling me it in front of daddy, lets just say thank God uncle Emmett was there to hold him back. Otherwise bye, bye Josh it was nice knowing you. He held out a drink for me to take. What was it with these guys and drinks. At that moment I was hot and very dehydrated, so I took it. It tasted funny at first but it still quenched my thirst.

"Jess was looking for you" he said taking the cup off me.

"really where is she" I asked trying to contain my curiosity.

"upstairs in the back bedroom" he replied. That's strange I never saw her up there, I must have missed her. Who could blame me there were about 300 teenagers here. I stood up and felt a little dizzy, wow head rush. I shook it off and made my way to the stairs. I could feel Josh behind me.

I got to the top of the stairs and began to feel faint, okay this was strange I had never felt like this before. I must be tired. I carried on walking to the last bedroom at the end of the hall and opened the door.

I ventured into the room, nope Jess wasn't in here. Maybe Josh had it wrong. I spun around on my heals and felt even more dizzy. I grabbed onto the side of the bed for support. This was much more than just being tired.

I looked up to see Josh stood in the doorway, I swear I could see a smile on his face. But my vision was blurry. I opened my mouth to speak but Josh cut me off.

" shh don't worry babe everything will be fine, I promise" what the hell. How can he call this fine. Darkness began to take over my eyes. I felt myself fall down onto the bed. I heard footsteps coming closer.

"did you do it" an eager voice asked

"yes, soon we will be able to have our fun" a sinister voice replied. Before I closed my eyes I saw three figures stood at the door. That was it I let the darkness wash over me.

Okay guys tell me what you think. Xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Quick question who do you think came up with the idea for this story?

Tasha or Jessi

Let us know because we are curious as to who you guys think wrote this

Xxx

Chapter 17: Please someone help me? 

Nessie POV

I wasn't sure what was happening. I was still surrounded by the darkness, but I think I was conscious. I mean I could hear voices. The same voices I heard before the blackness took over me. I couldn't tell but could swear I was moving. I felt pressure on my feet and hands. I didn't like the feeling, it felt like I was being restrained.

The darkness was wearing off I could now see bits of light, my eyes fluttered open. The light I saw were street lamps shinning brightly against the moonlit sky. They were going by fast. I turned my head around, I was right I was moving. I was in a car, more specifically the backseat. My vision was blurry.

"hey look who's finally awake" a dark voice said beside me, with that I felt more pressure against my legs. So that was what that was. I went to try and pry him off with my hands but they were restrained behind my head.

"oh beautiful don't go doing that. We don't want to hurt you. Yet" a sinister voice said above me. I realised then that I was in between two people, which I could guess as being men. I began to struggle against there grip but it only got tighter. For humans they had strong grips and I mean seriously strong. Or maybe I was weaker than I thought. The man at my head held tighter on my hands causing me to yelp in pain.

"hey. Not until we reach the place" a voice said from the front. I recognised it. No it couldn't be it was Josh.

"Josh. I don't understand what is going on" I replied with a small voice.

"babe don't worry about it" was all he replied. I didn't like where this was going. He started to speed up. I glanced at the clock on the dash board, it was blurry but I could just see it. It read 11:30pm. God how long was I out. I shook my head furiously and struggled against my human restraints.

"hey. Stop it." the dark voice said as he slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt much, only stung. How I wish I was a full vampire, I would rip there heads off. But no I was only half.

The car began to come to a stop. I couldn't tell where we were, but it was dark.

"yes. Were finally here" the voice said from the man who was holding my feet.

"come on. Lets get going" Josh said from the front. And with that he got out of the car. He opened the door at my head and the man got out, pulling me with him. I landed on me knees. But I was swiftly picked up and put over Josh's shoulder like a sack of spuds. This really wasn't comfortable. He started walking God only knows where. I struggled against his grip and smacked him on his back. But this only caused him to hold on tighter.

I looked up at the receding forest as it went past my head. Just then I noticed two people following us. My eyesight which was fully restored and crystal clear, could now pick out there features. They looked strangely familiar. They then came closer coming into the dim light of the moon. I gasped. No way this is not happening. The two men who were following us were also the men from the car, the ones restraining me. But that's not what was bothering me, it was who they were. There smiling cocky smiles were Harrison and Leon, and they were rapidly getting closer.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. How could they do this? How could Josh? I couldn't help it I had to ask why.

"why" was all I asked.

"isn't that sweet. She wants to know why" Leon replied. It sent shivers down my spine and not the good ones.

"look you stupid assess, tell me why now" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

"We don't answer to you half breed" Harrison replied. Wait what the hell did he call me. How the hell did he know. It had just occurred to me, no human was that strong they had to be something else. Something Supernatural.

"what the hell are you, because I know for a fact you are not human" I asked in an even smaller voice.

"your right we are not human, and we are not vampires or even half" Leon replied darkly.

"okay then what the hell are you" I screamed.

This time Josh answered for them. "we are known as children of the moon". So what they go out in moonlight and kidnap people.

"you could call us werewolves" he continued. Wait were they like Jacob, something tells me they weren't though.

"we usually only eat humans or even vampires, and we can only do it tonight at the full moon" Harrison said with a dark chuckle.

"but then you came here and were different from the others, not as sweet but you smelled even better" Leon replied licking his lips. I began to cry harder I was so scared. Josh stopped and threw me to the ground. I landed on my bum. I looked up to see all three of them stood around me, in a semi-circle. Like I was being herded.

"now lets see how fast a half breed can run. Shall we" Josh replied in a dark, sinister voice.

He was patronising me. I couldn't help myself I began to scream. Scream for help, for something anything. I didn't care now I was scared and the only thing I could think about was Jacob.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Hey guys I left you with a cliff-hanger didn't I. Sorry.

I decided to switch to Jacobs POV for a chapter to let everyone know how he is feeling. This takes place before the party!!!

I just want to say a big thank you to all who reviewed Thanks!

Well without further ado here we go ….

Chapter 18 : Dude, who's going to be your girl? 

Jacob POV 

It had been two days since I last saw her. Saw Nessie. And when I saw her she looked amazing. No stop it Jacob, you have a girl friend. I kept reminding myself of this. But it didn't seem to work.

I still remember when I told Nessie about me and Leah. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. But it was for the right reasons, she was too young for me to be having these type of feelings toward her.

I was laid in bed, I looked at the clock 10:30 am. I hadn't been to school in two days. I couldn't, I mean I could but I really didn't want to. I had run off and left her. She probably hated me, not that I blame her.

My room was small but cosy, my double bed filled up most of the room. My phone started to vibrate on the nightstand beside me. It read.

_Hey dude, guess what I don't have to go to school today, neither does Quill or Em. So WUU2 __J_

I laughed at the text. It was from Seth. I shook my head, I don't know how he convinced his mum to let him stay off. I began texting back.

_Hey m8 cool and nothing much. U wana do something _

I hit send and waited for a reply. I didn't have to wait long_._

_Sweet dude we can all meet on first beach at 11 see ya there __J_

I had to laugh Seth had a problem with saying dude a lot. This only occupied my mind for a while, I was brought back to my original thoughts.

I really did like Leah, but did I love her? I mean truly love her. I knew the answer straight away. I didn't. At least not with my full heart. But that wasn't the question that was bothering me. The question that was bothering me was do I love Nessie?

I was afraid of the answer. No I couldn't do this to Leah. I shook my head and looked at the clock. 10:45 am. Better get going. I got up and went to my dresser. I pulled on a random pair of sweats and a black t-shirt. This will do I mean I will be phasing in a bit anyway.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge from my dad it said

_Gone to Charlie's to watch the game be back late_

_Dad_

The world could be coming to an end and all he would care about was watching one last game. I sighed and headed for the door. I stepped outside it was cloudy today, overcast. I sighed and began to take my clothes off. I was so much easier to phase when I didn't have to worry about buying new ones.

I switched to wolf and began to run to first beach. I couldn't hear anyone from the pack so they must not be phased. I prefer that when I don't have 4 wolves rattling around my head.

This all started 6 years ago when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. I was originally in Sam's pack and was happy, until I heard that they were going to kill Bella. I couldn't allow that I still loved the girl, so I broke free and left the pack. The only thing was Seth and Leah decided to join too. To begin with it was just the three of us. After the fight with the volitori, Quill and Embry joined my pack too. Lets just say Sam wasn't too happy. But that's in the past now.

I slowed down I could hear the sound of Seth's booming laugh. I knew I was close. I ran behind the nearest bush and phased back. I pulled on my sweats and t-shirt and walked the rest of the way to the beach. Once I was out of the overgrowth I saw them sat on logs talking. Quill caught my eye.

"well look who has finally decided to come" Quill said with mock sarcasm. The others looked in my direction and laughed.

"hey, I am only what 5 minutes late" I replied holding my phone out to them. Tapping on the screen.

"oh whatever" Embry said standing from the log. "me and Seth are going to race. You guys want to come" he gestured towards Quill and I.

"no I think I might just stay here until you get back" I replied with a smile.

"yeah me too" Quill answered. And with that they were off. Running through the forest shouting abuse at one another while ripping there clothes off. I sighed and shook my head. Were we all really 18, sometimes I doubted that when it came to Seth and Embry. I caught Quills eye and he motioned for me to sit.

"I know what your going through" he said as I sat next to him. Okay I am confused I didn't know I was going through anything.

"okay. Care to enlighten me" I said with a small chuckle. His face didn't change from a hard tone.

"don't play dumb Jacob. I know about Leah and Nessie" he replied. Now I was utterly confused.

"I am not playing dumb. What on earth are you talking about" I replied in a louder tone now.

"look I know you really like Leah, its just that I think that maybe you like Leah because you can't handle your feelings for Nessie" he said looking down. I didn't need a mirror to see the look that was on my face, I was shocked and confused. What Quill was saying had to be wrong right. But then it hit me, when I saw that Josh kid hold Nessies hand. I felt a twinge of something I thought I didn't get anymore. Jealousy.

"I know you think that I am crazy but why cant you see it. The way Nessie looks at you and recently the way you have been looking at her. I mean I love Leah, she's one of my best friends but I don't think that she is right for you" he carried on. If I wasn't shocked before then now I certainly was.

"I care for Leah a lot" I replied.

"I know, but if it came down to it who would you want to be waking up to every morning. Who would you choose? I may not be a mind reader but I know for a fact Leah isn't in your heart" he continued still looking at the floor. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, what the hell was he saying. I wanted to defend myself tell him that I loved Leah, but sadly I couldn't because deep down I knew I didn't. The only person I was in love with was Nessie. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps approaching us. I turned and expected to see Seth or Embry instead I was met by Leah.

"Jacob we need to talk" she said looking at the ground. Quill took the hint and took off into the woods.

"okay Leah what did you want to talk about" I replied with a small sigh. She began walking closer until she was stood right in front of me.

"I was wrong, about imprinting. It was wrong for me to make you leave Nessie. I care about you a lot its just…." she was struggling for words.

"Leah what are you trying to say" I replied but I think I already knew the answer.

"Jacob I imprinted. I know it sounds stupid but I did and I feel like I am on top of the world. Okay this is really hard to say but I think you are better with Nessie than I" for the first time she looked into my eyes. This moment right here felt right, like this is what we were meant to be. Friends.

"oh" was all I could reply. What was I supposed to say. I felt the exact same way but I couldn't tell her. She had made this easier on me.

"look its okay. I know how it feels now. I cant imagine how much pain you were in being away from Nessie. Right now my heart is aching to see him" she replied holding her head down. She was right I felt terrible, like a part of me was missing. I only stayed with Leah because I couldn't hurt her. She went through a lot with Sam. I couldn't do that to her again.

"I know I miss her. I didn't realise until I saw her the first day of school. It feels like she has a part of me. That no one can replace" I replied. The more I talked about it the more it hurt.

"I know, we tried our hardest. But I guess we weren't meant to be" she replied with a small chuckle.

"yeah I guess so" was all I could reply. I realised then that I did love Leah but in a sisterly way.

"so what's he like then?" I asked sitting back on the log. She followed my movement and sat next to me.

"he's amazing. He has blonde hair, taller than me, gorgeous blue eyes and his name is Wyatt" she replied with a sigh. Whilst she was talking I saw a light in her eyes that I had never seen before. Love.

"so does he live down here" I asked. I liked seeing Leah happy.

"yeah up in Forks. He moved down last week from North Carolina" she replied. "you off to the part tonight" she continued. The party, I held completely forgotten. Well at least I will be able to talk to Nessie there.

"yeah I think I will. You going?" I asked.

"yeah. I am bringing Wyatt along so you guys can meet him" she replied. "do you think Nessie will be there" she continued. I was a little taken off by her question, why would she care if Nessie were going.

"I think so. Why?" I asked trying to hide my confusion.

"well I want to apologise to her, because I haven't been very friendly recently" she replied looking down. Well this was a first Leah apologising I wish I had a camera.

"okay. Well I guess I will see you there, but I better go get ready" I replied walking off into the forest. I took off my clothes and phased quick, on the way back my mind was flooded with thoughts of Nessie. I hope she could forgive me for being a major jerk. Well I guess there is only one way to find out. Lets party.

Sorry its been so long, but I have had exams and such. But most are over now so hopefully I will update sooner. Bye. Xxx


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**A big thank you to Aoifeyeahthattwilightfan, GigiJaleBlack and Chariot Ambrosia. **

**I should be updating faster now. Here we go…..**

**Chapter 19: Is any body out there?**

**Nessie POV**

**Oh God what the hell am I supposed to do. Josh told me to run, but here I am still sitting on the ground. I was still looking at 3 very angry, determined looking boys. **

"**are you deaf. I said run" Josh ordered in a growl. Even though I know I should have obeyed I couldn't, I just sat there and stared. He was giving me a chance to run so why wasn't I. Okay Nessie now may be your only chance to get out of here. These words kept swirling around my head. **

**I pushed myself off the ground and stood facing them. I began backing away from the three of them, slowly into the receding forest behind me. I never lost eye contact with Josh. I looked right into his pure black eyes, which glistened in the uncovered moon. I glanced up towards the sky. Big mistake. **

**A loud howl escaped Josh's mouth and the others followed soon after. They fell to the floor, shaking violently. What the hell is happening. **

"**please run, it makes it more fun to hunt you" Josh said through a growl. His eyes were pure black now, his skin was becoming darker and hairier. The change was happening but I couldn't run. My feet were glued to the floor, out of fear. Now Nessie now. I shouted to myself. And with that I took off into the forest. I had no idea where I was or even where I was going, the only thing I knew was I had to get away fast. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a loud blood curdling howl, which was followed by two the same. They had changed. **

**I began to run again. I was darting though trees and undergrowth. Wherever I was the forest was thicker and the moonlight was barely noticeable. Unlike the rest of my family I got tired after running for a long time, so normally I had to rest. Now I was tired but I couldn't stop, not when I was being chased by them. So I carried on, not as fast but still a steady speed.**

**I must have been running for at least 20 minutes and I was really tired, so I stopped and sat on a large rock in the middle of the forest. As I caught my breath I scanned around the forest. I heard no up coming footsteps or paws, so it was safe to say I was alone. I glanced around again I had no idea where I was but I was far from where I began. That's when I heard it footsteps but loud. I shot up startled and scanned the surrounding forest trying to detect where the sound came from. It was in front of me, I started to run in the opposite direction when I ran into a tree.**

**Well done Nessie your being chased by werewolves and you run into a tree. I looked up from my spot on the ground, expecting to find a tree. What I found was much worse. A giant wolf was standing in front of me, it was tall and very ugly. I turned around and ran in another direction, I ran into something else. Only this time it didn't let go. Instead it threw me back against a tree. **

**I landed o the floor with a bang. My hand instantly went up to my head. It was greeted by a hot, sticky substance. Oh no blood. My blood. I looked up on the three approaching figures. They had me backed against a tree and surrounded me. If I wanted to get out I was going to have to fight. There was only one problem I had no idea how. I had seen my family before, maybe I could copy them. **

**I gathered my self up and crouched down towards the ground. Ready to attack, I couldn't help the hiss that came through my teeth. **

"**well finally looks like we get a fight" one of them said. I was a little taken back by this. They could speak whilst in there forms. **

**The one on the right sprang at me, I easily dodged out of the way. Only to be greeted by a fist into my jaw. It sent me hurtling towards an oak. I heard the bark crack at the force. I was then picked up and thrown to the ground. I felt a sharp pain at my side. Great I think I broke some ribs. But it wasn't over, all three approached me. They were grinning from ear to ear. That's when I felt it a soaring pain through my left arm. It felt like a nail digging into my skin, I felt it enter my veins. I felt my body shaking violently. What the hell was happening.**

**I couldn't control it I let out a scream. I felt a ripping pain on my legs and stomach. It burned and stung, but nothing took over the pain that was in my left arm. Darkness was taking over my eyes. I was dying and I couldn't do anything about it.**

**I felt no hands on my body only the howls and laughter of my attackers. Which were fading away, they were leaving me to die. I thought of my family how much I loved them and that they were the best family ever. I thought of Jacob, how much I loved him and now I couldn't tell him. I felt as though I had laid there for hours, just waiting to die.**

**I was faintly aware of my name being called in the distance. It was far away, so I guess I must be hearing things now. The voice kept calling my name, but now was greeted by other voices shouting too. I don't know if I was losing it but I swear they were getting closer. **

"**Nessie. Oh God. Carlisle" a panicky voice shouted. It sounded like Esme. But why would she be here. The next thing felt were a pair of cold hands on my face. **

"**Nessie. Sweetheart can you hear me" a voice asked. Carlisle. **

"**Edward we found her" I think Esme screamed. She sounded as if she would be crying. I felt more people approach, and two more sets of cold hands on my body. **

"**Carlisle what the hell happened" a musical voice called but dripped with anger and pain. It was Daddy.**

"**I don't know Edward. All I know is that she is in bad shape. We need to get her home" was all he replied.**

"**who would do this to her" a bell like voice called which sounded as though she would be crying if she could. Mum. They were here everyone was here. Wait not everyone I had to know if he was here. **

"**Jacob…" I croaked out. **

"**Nessie sweetheart are you alright" my farther asked. **

"**Jacob…" was all I said. **

"**Jacob come here she wants you" daddy shouted. In an instance I felt warm hands on my face. **

"**Nessie I am here everything is going to be okay" he said. He was here, I couldn't believe it. Now was my chance if I am going to die I have to tell him. **

"**Jacob…. I ….love…you" I managed to choke out. **

"**oh Nessie I love you too. I always have" he replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had waited my entire life to hear him say that. And he says it whilst I am on my death bed. Brilliant. I wanted to respond, but the darkness was coming fast. **

"**her heart beat is slowing" I heard my farther scream. The darkness was to fast. Soon enough I was engulfed in a black sea of nothingness. No voices, no family and no Jacob. I felt myself slipping, slipping away. I guess this is what happens when you die.**

**So guys tell me what you all think. Did you like this chapter. What do you think will happen next. I know it's a cliff-hanger, but hey it's a drama. Hope you liked it. Bye. Xxx **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 20:Heaven or Hell?

Nessie POV

People say that when you die you see a bright white light, if you go into the light you will be accepted to heaven. Others say that if its hot and feels like the centre of the earth, then you were condemned to hell.

Right now I wish I was in either, instead I am stuck in darkness. Everywhere I look darkness. Why cant either God accept me or Satan condemn me. I felt a cold hand place onto mine. Okay what the hell was that (no pun intended). It was cold and gripped onto my hand with slight force. The smell of lavender and honey filled my nostrils. Each of my family had unique smells, this one belonged to Esme. Wait a minute was she here too, no that was impossible right? Okay if I am not dead I think I may be crazy.

The darkness was beginning to let up. I could faintly see lights around me. I guess God was accepting me. The light was bright but not that bright. My eyes flickered open, but not to a heavenly plane full of angels and love. But to Carlisle's study. Okay if this is heaven it seriously needs redecorating.

"sweetheart your awake" I turned my head to see Esme sitting holding my hand. I tried to move my other arm, but a searing pain shot through. I couldn't help but let out a little cry. I was laid in a bed, with machines surrounding me. Some were beeping others were silent. I now felt tubes in my right arm and up my nose. These were seriously uncomfortable.

The burning pain I felt before had died a little, but it was still there. As if she could read minds Esme fluttered off through the door. Carlisle came in quick, with a look of joy on his face.

"I am so happy your awake. I have some painkillers for your arm" he replied. And stuck a needle into the tube on my left arm. This seemed to numb the pain.

"where …. Are ..my ….. Parents" I managed to choke out. God my throat was killing.

"they went hunting with the others. Esme has gone to get them, to let them know your awake" Carlisle said. He smiled a smile which I hadn't seen him give to anyone other than Esme. I gave him a small smile back. Big mistake. My face felt swollen and bruised. I couldn't help my self I had to ask.

"how bad am I" I managed to say in a small voice. The smile disappeared and he sat on the chair Esme was sat in.

"when we found you last night you were barely conscious. You had a deep wound on the back of your head, your face was covered in cuts and bruises. Your stomach and legs had been mauled and your left arm had a seriously deep cut. You lost a lot of blood, we thought we wouldn't be able to help in time" he replied looking down. Realisation hit me then, I almost did die. I almost left this world. I couldn't help the tears that were coming down my cheeks, I wanted them to stop. Not because I was embarrassed but because they hurt.

"you will be in a lot of pain for a while Nessie" Carlisle continued. I heard a light tapping at the door. Carlisle left my side and opened the door revealing both my parents. They both walked with a slow motion even for vampires. Once close enough my mother took my hand, I winced at the pain.

"Bella sweetie we have to be careful with her" my daddy said holding my mothers shoulder. She instantly let go and mouthed sorry.

"its okay" I replied in a small voice. She grabbed my hand again only lighter and sat on the chair. My dad sat on the end of the bed and pushed a lose curl out of my face. I felt as though if vampires could cry the both would be in hysterics.

"you have no idea" was all my daddy replied. Mum looked a little taken back but said nothing.

"we thought we had lost you" my mum started looking at my dad. Wanting him to continue.

"it was something I wish I had never seen. I promise you sweetie we will catch those things" daddy said with pure hatred in his voice. After a little while my parents said that I had a few more visitors that wanted to see me.

Next to come in were Alice and Jasper. Alice looked like she also would be crying, Jasper looked just as upset but with a slight hint of anger. I guess he felt the same way as daddy. Next to come in were Rosalie and Emmett. They both rushed to my side. Rosalie was having trouble speaking and Emmett looked happy. It took a while for them to leave. Aunt Rosalie had to be dragged out by daddy and Emmett. It continued like this for hours, the only person who hadn't seen was Jacob. As if on cue there was a tapping at the door.

"come in" I said in a quiet voice. The door opened slowly revealing a sad looking Jacob. He walked closer to the bed, unlike the rest of my family he could cry and looked like he had. His eyes were blotchy and red. He had been crying and recently too.

"hi" was all I said.

"hi" was all he replied back. He looked at me a moment, I think he was trying to figure out what to do. I thought I would make it easier. Very carefully I reached out my right arm towards him. Without a second thought he took it carefully. I felt a pleasurable warmth take over my body. He looked at me a moment before sitting.

"did you really mean what you said in the forest" his husky voice asked. It was filled with fear and curiosity. I looked at him a moment.

"of course I meant it. Did you" I asked. I didn't want to ask, just in case he said it just to keep me holding on.

"yes of course I meant it" he replied. His face seemed to light up. "I love you Renesmee Cullen, I have always loved you and will always love you for eternity" he continued. Damn why did he have to make me cry, they were tears of joy but they sure as hell hurt.

"you have no idea how long I have waited to hear that" I replied. In one swift movement he leaned closer to my face. I could feel his heat radiating off his face onto mine. He placed a delicate kiss on my lips. This of course sent my heart into overdrive. His lips were warm and soft, they felt like they were meant for mine. It was short but sweet.

"I wouldn't have stopped, if you weren't in such bad shape" he playfully mocked.

"well I heal fast" I replied with a grin. We stayed like that teasing each other for a while before I started to get sleepy. Jacob place a light kiss on my forehead before heading out of the door. Even though I am banged up to hell today was pretty good. I drifted to sleep thinking of Jacob, but that changed to dreams of Josh. Carlisle said that my stomach and legs were mauled but not my arm. I remembered my body shaking violently, the feeling like something was trying to take over. I shook the thoughts from my head and drifted to sleep.

Read and review guys. Bye. Xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 21: Imprinted

Nessie POV

I woke up this morning to be greeted by a dim sun, which was trying to break through the clouds. It had been 2 weeks since the incident, and Josh and the others hadn't been at school. On the plus side me and Jacob were strong. Everyone at school knew about us, so boys tended to keep to themselves. Another shock was that Leah apologised to me, I wouldn't say we are friends now but we don't hate each other. Another plus today was my birthday.

I turned and looked at my clock 7:00 am. Aunt Rosalie should be here in 3 2 1. As I finished the door swung open revealing the beauty of aunt Rosalie.

"I am just off to get a shower" I replied defensive. She just smiled and started searching through my vanity. I jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom. My cuts and bruises healed pretty fast, the mauling took a bit longer. The cut on my arm however still hadn't healed fully. Carlisle and my dad have been searching for answers.

I hoped out of the shower, put a towel around myself and headed for the bedroom. Like always aunt Rosalie was waiting. I sighed as I sat on the stool. Today she put my hair up in a pony tail and straightened the end and let my fringe hang down. Next she applied a light blue shadow to my eyes, followed by black mascara and eyeliner. Finishing with a clear gloss.

I looked in the mirror and thanked Rosalie. I stood to leave but Alice was already here.

"here you go" she said with a smile. She handed me some clothes and pushed me towards the bathroom. I looked at the clothes she had picked out. A white denim skirt, a dark blue fitted shirt and a white denim jacket. For shoes she decided to go converse. A nice pair of dark blue converse trainers. I liked it when she was laid back. I put on the clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. Both my aunts were smiling away whilst walking out the room. I followed after. I walked to the living room and heard hushed whispers. They abruptly stopped when I came into view. These people think I am stupid. Today is my birthday, they probably have an entire party planned out. I grimaced at the idea. I had inherited my mums distaste for parties. I only did them because Alice begged.

"do you guys think I am stupid. I know what your doing" I shouted while I headed towards the kitchen. I walked over to the fruit bowl and picked up an apple. I pushed myself up onto the counter. I began tucking in. I loved apples they really were delicious. I felt a warm hand on my knee. I looked up to see Jacob stood in front of me. I must be losing it I never even smelt him.

"hey so what you want to do today" he asked casually. Jacob knew my hatred for people who make a big deal about my birthday.

"I don't mind what do you want to do" I replied looking into his eyes. I really didn't mind I mean as long as I was with him I would do anything. He looked a little taken back. His face became confused until it lit back up again.

"you want to go to La Push" he asked with clear excitement in his voice. I nodded instantly. It had been ages since I saw anyone there. Only problem I had to ask dad. Except for school he had me under house arrest. They were still looking for Josh and his friends so that meant I had to stay indoors.

"that's fine, just stay with Jacob" daddy answered. Sometimes it pays to have a mind reader as a dad.

We were now in Jacobs rabbit and heading for La Push. Driving down the roads at a good 60 mph. He started to slow even though we were no where near La Push. He pulled off into the forest and stopped the car. He turned to look at me.

"I know you hate it when people make a big deal about your birthday. But try and act nice. Please" Jacob asked. Crap this was why he wanted to go here. The pack wanted to celebrate my birthday. I took a deep breath and replied.

"I will try my best" I really hated it when people made a fuss. Oh well at least my family wont.

We were now in La Push and making our way to first beach. I heard laughter and cheers. One guess to whose. I couldn't help my self I began to giggle. Jacob looked at me with a confused expression.

"you ok" he asked.

"yeah. I guess we know Seth is here" I replied. He started chuckling to and lead the way. Once we were on the beach I saw logs set up, so that they were circling around a huge fire. On these logs were Quill and Claire, Seth and Embry, Leah and her imprint Wyatt, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim and Sam and Emily. There were more there but I didn't know there names. I am guessing that they are part of Sam's pack. They obviously heard us approach because Seth ran over and picked me up. Once he put me down I was pulled into another hug by Embry. After I was passed around everyone, we started heading over to the fire. I sat next to Leah and Embry.

Embry was talking about some random band that I had never heard of, Leah was talking about her fist date with Wyatt. I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy staring at Jacob. He was talking to Seth and Sam, laughing and Joking. The fire made his skin look radiant and beautiful. The way his head tilted back when he was laughing. I couldn't take my eyes off him. How did I end up with someone like that.

I stared for about 10 minutes until I heard music. Kanye West Love lockdown. I felt someone pull on my good arm. Leah. Before I knew it we were dancing around the fire. Leah and I danced through Katy Perry I kissed a girl, Ciara and Justin Timberlake love, sex and magic. I was actually having fun. I felt a warm hand on my back. I turned around to see Jacob stood now in front of me.

"you want to go for a walk" he asked. I couldn't say anything so I simply nodded. We started walking further down first beach, holding hands. I wasn't paying attention I was to busy thinking how beautiful he looked. I didn't even notice us stop. He sat down and motioned for me to follow. I complied a little too eager.

We sat for a while and watched the sea. The cloud had eventually won and the sun was blocked out. But it wasn't cold which was strange for forks plus I had a life size radiator next to me.

"Nessie I got to tell you something" Jacob said suddenly. I turned my eyes towards him. He was looking down.

"okay" I replied. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Nessie I imprinted" it felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces. I knew what it meant it meant that he had fallen in love with some girl. I bet she was smart, gorgeous everything better than me. I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my eyes.

"Nessie please don't cry. I need to tell you who I imprinted on" he continued. Did he like seeing my heart break, why the hell would I want to know.

"I don't really think I want to" I replied Cooley. I turned my head away from him.

"well your going to have to. You. I imprinted on you" he continued. I turned my head to face him. He looked happy but slightly nervous.

"oh" was all I could reply.

"Nessie I imprinted on you at birth. I cared a lot about Leah but I never truly loved her. You were the only one in my heart" he replied. A new wave of tears came but out of happiness. He was mine and I was his. I couldn't stop myself I reached up and kissed him on the lips. Just a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him back so I was on top. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Jacob Black" I said still looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Renesmee Cullen" he replied. What a great way to spend my birthday. The only thing I was dreading was what Alice was doing at home.

So chapter 21 guys. I wrote this today Instead of revising for maths. Oh well Mr Pye can deal with it (my real maths teacher, Imagine the names we call him, hilarious) Tell me what you think. Bye. Xxx

Another chapter soon Promise


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 22: Presents, families and surprises 

Nessie POV

It was the part of the day which I dreaded. Going home. I tried to imagine what Alice could have done in the short amount of time I was gone. It was only 6:00pm how much could she had done. We were already pulling into my driveway. I saw white string lights hanging from the house. I guess she could do a lot. I grimaced at what was indoors.

"you ready" Jacob asked still sat in the rabbit.

"no. Did you know about this" I now turned my body around to face him.

"I can honestly tell you I had no idea this was happening, until I got a call from Alice which told me to bring you home" he replied holding his arms out defensively, I could see the grin on his face. He did know. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I didn't wait for him I just walked up to the door and opened it. Once inside I heard a chorus of Happy birthday.

I was going to kill Alice. Everyone I knew was here Jacobs pack, grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue, the Denali's and Billy, plus my family. I smiled at them even though I was raging inside. Once I was passed around everyone Alice came into the room.

"its time for her to open her presents" she sang across the room. So there was the evil pixie who created all this.

"I agree. I think she went a little overboard" daddy agreed next to me. No you don't say. The place was decorated with streamers and balloons. A banner hung from the wall with Happy birthday written across. I loved aunt Alice a lot but I hated it when she did all this. With a loud sigh I followed everyone into the dinning room.

Everyone was either sat around the table or stood around it. I caught Alice's eye and gave her if looks could kill look. She just beamed brighter.

"come on Nessie. You get to sit here" she sang pointing at the chair at the top of the table. I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. I wouldn't want to make a scene in front of everyone. I sat down in the chair and every eye turned to me. Normally I like being looked at but right now I hate it.

"here why don't you open this one first" Alice chimed next to me. She handed me a small silver wrapped box. It had a card with it. It read.

_To my dearest Granddaughter,_

_I never thought I would I would have you in my life. But now that you are I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. You truly are an amazing granddaughter. _

_Love as always _

_Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue_

_Xxx_

I looked up from the card and looked at them. Then looked at the box, I opened it to find a beautiful hair piece. It had purple flowers with gems inside. I stood up and hugged them both.

"thank you so much" I said to them both.

"no problem sweetheart" they both replied. I went and took my seat again.

"now this one" Alice chimed again. There was another card with this so I opened it.

_Dear Renesmee _

_We are so fortunate to know you. We wouldn't imagine our life without you here. You're the one you is taming Jacob. You will always be our friend. Well in Seth's case best friend. _

_Love _

_Seth, Leah , Quill and Embry xx_

I looked at them for a moment Leah was smiling shyly along with Quill and Embry. Seth on the other hand looked as though he was about to burst. I looked down at the present. It was a medium sized box and was wrapped in blue paper. I carefully unwrapped it to find a large container full of hair accessorise and hair pieces. It looked good, expensive. I stood up and gave them all hugs and said thank you.

The Denali's present was next. They got me two. The first one was from Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar. This was a very small package that was wrapped in gold paper. There was no card so I opened the present. It was a pair of gold earrings. I looked at them, got up and hugged them and said thank you.

The next present was from Kate and Garrett. This also had no card and was a square shape. I opened the wrapping to find a book. But not just any book on the front engraved was Renesmee photo album. I flipped through the pages. Some had already been filled in with pictures of them holding me when we went down for a summer once. This was a really thoughtful gift. I hugged them tightly. Now for my families.

"here you go sweetie" Esme said as she passed my a small gold box. This present did have a card. It read.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_In all our lives we have never had someone like you. We have lived for centuries looking after our children and never once did we dream of having you. You have brought new life into this family. We love you so much and will always love you. You are our angel. _

_Love forever and always_

_Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme xxxxxx_

I looked at both of them and smiled I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. I will not cry until I am finished. I told myself. I looked down at the box and opened it. Inside was a white gold locket. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture of us. Standing outside the house. Carlisle had his arm around her waist and a hand on my shoulder. I looked at the side without a picture. Engraved into it was:

_You are our life, you will always be in our hearts. We love you._

I couldn't help it I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I hugged both of them tightly. Tears were still streaming down my face. I reluctantly let go and walked back over to the seat.

"our present is next" Alice said bubbling with joy. I took a large square box. It had Channel written on it. Trust Alice to get me something from Channel. There was no card only a tag on the box.

_We both love you with al our hearts. Xxx _

I smiled and opened the box. Inside was a light pink handbag. It was beautiful, I looked at them and hugged them.

"well I have a confession. I didn't buy you one. I bought you 7" Alice chimed. Daddies face was shocked. Mum looked stunned. Jasper just smiled. I was even happier now. I hugged her tightly.

"now open ours" Rosalie said handing me a long small box. This had no card but had a small tag on the side,

_You will always be our angel. Love you forever._

This once again made me tear up. Inside the box was a beautiful white gold bracelet with sapphires embedded into it in the shape of hearts. Engraved on the back was

_You will always be in our hearts_

I looked at them a moment and hugged them with pure joy. I had never been so happy. And finally the last present was from my parents.

"hold out your hand and close your eyes" daddy said with an eager tone. I did as I was told. I felt a cold object hit my hand. I opened my eyes to see a key. I looked at it a moment then looked back at my dad.

"look outside" was all he said. I walked over to the door and went outside. Once I got there I saw a beautiful convertible beetle. It was dark blue. I couldn't believe it I had a car. This definitely was the best birthday. I turned around and hugged my parents. I actually enjoyed this birthday.

I felt a warm hand on my back.

"you want to go for a walk with me" a husky voice asked from behind. I nodded. We walked through the undergrowth for a little while just enjoying each others company. Once we were out of hearing range he pulled me close and held me tight against him.

"you know I think I imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world" he said looking into my eyes. I couldn't help it I began to blush. "she also has amazing blush" he continued. I blushed harder. I felt him kiss my cheek. That's when I noticed the moon. It was so big and full.

A strange tingling sensation burned my arm. It was starting to hurt. The pain was moving from my arm to the rest of my body. I felt my body shake violently and fall to the ground. I felt Jacobs hands catch me.

"Nessie are you okay. Nessie" he was screaming at me but I couldn't listen I was in so much pain. Darkness was coming I had no choice but to give in.

R&R please


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

I left you with a cliffy, most of the reviews want to know if she is a werewolf or half. Well I figured that the wolf gene would take over the human side, like a normal werewolf bite. But when the moon was gone she would go back to being half human.

Well here we go ….

Chapter 23: Who am I?

Nessie POV

I didn't know what was happening. My vision was blurry, but it felt like I was being carried in warm hands. The pain was still here and getting worse by the second. It felt like I was on fire from the inside out. I was brought back to reality when I heard gasps.

"Jacob what the hell happened" my daddy screamed

"give her to me" a stern voice said. One guess to who Carlisle. At that moment I felt cold hands under me. I was placed onto some thing soft. My blurry eyes scanned around, I was in the living room. I felt a cold hand on my forehead.

"Edward she is burning up. Esme get me some ice now" I heard Carlisle yell.

"Jacob I wont ask again what the hell happened" this time daddy was stern but didn't yell. I couldn't sense mum or the others, I guess they went hunting.

"I don't know one minute were talking, the next she is on the floor" Jacob said. His voice was muffled like he was crying. I heard a loud thud, through my blurry vision I could see Jacob on the floor crying. I felt something cold being placed on my head. The ice pack.

In the distance I could hear my family and Jacobs pack laughing and joking as if nothing was wrong. It was strange I mean I could hear things from far away before but now it was like I was standing right next to it.

"Carlisle I cant read her mind. I get nothing just like Bella" daddy practically screamed. I wanted to comfort them all and tell them it was nothing, but I stopped. The pain was becoming much worse not a burning but a tearing. Tearing me from the inside out. I let out a scream. I felt hands on my body instantly.

"Nessie what is it" Carlisle was asking in a rushed tone. I opened my mouth to say but all that came out was a scream.

"no way I was totally faster than…. Oh God. Edward what the hell happened" I heard my mother scream. I heard the others to gasping. Once again before dad could answer I screamed.

"it ……. Burns" I managed to choke out between screams.

"has she been bitten" Seth's asked in a shaky voice. No I hadn't been bitten had I. The only thing that happened was the attack. Alarm bells were ringing, oh God I had been bitten. But not by a vampire but by a werewolf. No I couldn't could I?. It was impossible.

"no she has not been bitten" my daddy answered Seth.

"that's …… not ……. True" I replied shakily.

"no Nessie it is you were not bitten by a vampire" Carlisle said in a stern but comforting voice.

"no… but … Josh…. My … arm" I was speaking slower now trying to control the urge to scream.

"Carlisle what does that mean" I heard Esme whimper.

"she has been bitten" I heard more gasps. "but not by a vampire, by a werewolf" Carlisle continued. I didn't need my vision to tell me what there faces looked like, they were shocked and probably disgusted.

"I don't understand" Emmett interjected. Trust him not to.

"Emmett when a human is bitten by a werewolf. They become one" Carlisle answered his question.

"but Nessie isn't a human" I heard someone say. I think Quill.

I heard Carlisle sigh. "no but she is half" he said. Another round of gasps. And a no way from Emmett. The pain inside me was there still eating away at me. Carlisle said I was hotter than Jacob. But I felt cold, ice cold. Probably colder than my vampire family.

A strange smell hit my nostrils. Musky and spice. I had never smelt it before. I guess the rest of my family didn't smell it. But then I heard heavy footsteps running somewhere near. Now these I had heard before. The night of the attack. Josh wouldn't be that stupid would he. To come to a house full of vampires and shape-shifters. I guess he was.

The footsteps were getting nearer. This time my family heard to and began hissing. Jacob and his pack phased and were growling, ferociously at the door. The footsteps instantly stopped.

It was quiet, the only sound was the packs steady heart beat and my erratic heart pounding against my chest. I tried to move to see what was going on, but then I felt it. I knew what they were doing. My eyes scanned the room, and landed on Leah. She was stood in front of the bay window which looked out onto the back forest.

"Leah …. Move" I shouted as loud as I could. She heard and moved. Just as she got out of the way a large figure broke through the glass. Narrowly just missing her retreating body. I also heard the back door fall and the front door being kicked open. We were surrounded.

My family began to hiss and snarl, while the park growled at them. Esme and Alice moved back and crouched in front of me protectively. Rosalie, mum, Leah and Quill were stood in front of them. And at the front Carlisle, daddy, Jasper, Seth, Embry and last Jacob. My Jacob.

"you have no business here" Carlisle said in a stern voice directed to the leader. Who I think was Josh.

"actually we do. Were here to collect our newest member" Josh replied darkly. This caused the room to be filled hisses and growls. But Josh's laughter overpowered them all. He stopped laughing.

"Just give me Renesmee" he snarled. I could feel the darkness taking over once again, I was trying to fight it with everything I had. Unfortunately I couldn't, and once again I was engulfed in darkness.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review please. Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the next, Bye. Xxx


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 24: This is the new me?**

**Nessie POV**

**The feeling of cold air was blowing through my hair. I was moving fast, very fast. Much more faster than I thought possible. But I wasn't running, I was being carried. The musky scent was stronger here, crap. I opened my eyes to see Josh. He was still human and running fast. The pain had subsided a tad but still there. My body felt to weak to fight him so I let him take me. **

**I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke I was in a room lying on a bed. Sun was shinning through the window and warming my face. Wait sun, it was never sunny in forks. I pushed my self up and scanned the room. It had a wardrobe, a vanity and a bed. This was a room I hadn't seen before. I looked down at my body, these were not the clothes I was wearing. Instead I was dressed in a small tank which showed my stomach and a pair of sweats. Okay I must be dreaming. **

**I stood up, wait did I get taller. Okay I must be dreaming. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtain away. I was greeted by bright sunlight which hurt my eyes. Once I got used to this what I saw scarred me. It wasn't the luscious greenery that I was used to it was bright and not a forest in sight. I must be dreaming. I was brought back to reality by a knocking at the door. **

"**come in" I said in a quiet voice. The door opened. I expected to see Alice or Rosalie instead a red haired girl came in. She was the same size as me maybe taller, her hair was a bright, unnatural shade of red. **

"**did you sleep well" she asked. Her voice was low and her head was facing down. **

"**I guess so." was all I could reply. She looked at me this time. Wait a minute she was the girl from my music class. What was her name. **

"**good. You probably don't remember me but my name is Natalie Cooper" she said holding out her hand. That was it miss Cooper. **

"**yeah you were from my music class" I replied stepping back. She immediately dropped her hand. Her face became confused. I didn't like this, why was she here, why was I here, wait where was I? All these unanswered questions God I wish daddy was here. Wait daddy why wasn't he here. **

"**where are my family" I asked a little harsher than she needed. Her face lost the confusion and became shocked and slightly disgusted. **

"**there not here" she replied in a dark tone. Fear washed through me. Where were they? Where was I?. **

"**okay then tell me where they are so I can go find them" I replied trying to hold back tears. I could feel them building in my eyes. She was about to reply when another girl came through the door. This girl had pitch black hair, her skin was slightly tanned. Her face was intimidating and hard. She had a scar just under her left eye.**

"**she said they weren't here" her tone was unfriendly and hostile. I didn't like this girl. I said nothing more and pushed passed Natalie. I almost reached the door but this girl stood in my way. **

"**get the hell out of my way" I screamed in her face. She didn't even flinch instead she grabbed hold of my arm and threw me backwards. I hit the back wall with a loud bang. As I collided with the floor I banged my head. **

"**Alex what the hell was that. Josh said we weren't to hurt her" I heard Natalie scream. That was the last thing I heard before my eyes shut. **

**I could feel someone stroking my hair. My eyes were fluttering open slowly. I moved my head to the left. Ow that sure as hell hurt. **

"**you might not want to do that" the voice said and continued stroking my hair. This voice was low, it sounded like a boy. A young boy. I ignored his comment and pushed myself up. The room around me started spinning. **

"**see. I told you" the voice continued. Instead of beside me he was in front of me. This boy looked no older than 15. He had long brown hair, and a cute face. His eyes were a muddy brown. **

"**my name is Daniel" he whispered looking down. I couldn't understand what was going on. I was in the same room but now the sun had gone and the room was lit with a small lamp. **

"**how long have I been asleep" I asked looking at Daniel. **

"**from about 10am to 9pm" he said with a small chuckle. "but you weren't really asleep, more unconscious" he continued. I was about to ask where I was when the door opened. Daniel scampered off to the left leaving me a good view of the man standing in the doorway. He was stood in the shadows so I couldn't see his face. I turned my head towards Daniel, who was now stood up straight and looking at the man. I decided to turn my attention back around and focus on the man. **

"**where am I" I asked the man. He didn't say anything. "I said where am I" I continued a little louder. Still nothing. "fine if you will excuse me I shall be leaving" I shouted and I stood to leave. The man instantly was at my side, it gave me a shock that I stumbled backwards. He was now in the light and I could see his face. Brilliant. Josh. Why couldn't he just go die somewhere. I shook my head furiously and stood up, so that I was facing him. **

"**I cant allow you to leave just yet" he replied. I was about to retaliate but he continued. "you are not ready to be among humans and your family just yet" I couldn't understand this. **

"**care to explain why" I asked not bothering to hide my frustration. **

"**it was an accident, I didn't mean to inject the venom into your body. But once I did there was no going back. Once the moon was up we felt you beginning to change so we decided to come and see" he said still looking at me. **

"**so what I am a werewolf" I asked sitting back down on the bed. I couldn't believe this. Most teenagers get acne or bullied as a teen. But no it wasn't bad enough that I was half-vampire now I am a God damn werewolf. What's next a witch. **

"**that's the problem, we don't know" he stated sitting next to me. Great so I wasn't one, but if not then what the hell am I. A thought occurred to me, my family. What happened to them. **

"**my family. What happened to them" I asked not knowing if I wanted the answer. He looked at me a moment before sighing. **

"**when we arrived at your house you were already beginning to change. We knew that they would protect you and that we had to get you. Normally we like to fight vampires, but right then getting you away was our priority. We tried our hardest not to fight them but in order to get you we had to" he replied still looking at me. **

"**did you kill them" I asked with tears building up in my eyes. **

"**no. Even if we wanted to we couldn't" he replied looking away. A sea of relief washed over m body, but why couldn't they. I didn't know if I wanted to know why not. **

"**well like your friends, we are a pack. We stick together, if someone in the pack was to feel pain then we all would" he continued still looking down. "you see you are part of this pack now, whether you like it or not. And hurting your family would cause you pain and in turn cause us pain too" he went on. I was happy that my family were not dead, but frightened when he said that I was part of his pack. **

"**oh, but you said I wasn't a werewolf. So how am I part of your pack" I countered. **

"**when we got you away from your family, you stopped changing. I as the leader have control over whether you change or not" he said looking at the door. **

"**so you can only control me" I stated back. **

"**no it's the entire pack. Once I had you far enough away, I stopped. None of us could understand what you were. We all knew that you were a half-vampire but it just didn't make sense…." he continued on, babbling away to himself. **

"**so what now" I asked in a small voice. In truth I was scared very scared. **

"**there is no way to find out what you are until the next full moon. Which is in one week" he replied looking at my face. "I cant allow you to leave in case something happens. If I allow you to go home you may kill your family and your friends" he continued. That was the last thing I wanted. Could I really be that dangerous towards my own family. I didn't know, so I guess I will stay here for the next week. **

"**I will stay but only until the next full moon" I stated standing up. I really didn't want to. Not after everything he put me through, but my families safety was more important than whether or not I wanted to. **

"**great, so would you like to meet the others" he asked, his eyes lit up with joy and hope. I nodded my head slowly. This was sure to be a interesting week. **

**R&R guys. Xxx **


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 25: New experiences

Nessie POV

Josh had walked to the door and opened it, revealing a long hallway.

"the others are downstairs" he said and walked down the hallway, not waiting for me. Okay nessie if you are going to be here for a week then you got to suck it up, and meet the people who you will be staying with.

I walked out of the door and down the hallway. It was painted a lime green. Pictures were hung on the walls. Doors were everywhere. I continued until I reached a spiralling staircase. From below I heard people talking and a loud cheer. Come on Nessie there just like you now. I started descending the stairs. Once I reached the bottom I was surprised by what I saw. It was a normal house, a bit like my own. The furniture here wasn't as exquisite as the ones in my house, but when you live for centuries you are bound to get some antiques.

"great your down. Do you want any breakfast" I turned on my heal to see Daniel stood smiling at me. This kid really was cute. And truthfully I was hungry. I smiled back and nodded. He grabbed my hand without hesitation and pulled me to a small kitchen.

"hey Nat, look who's here" he said dropping my hand and going and sitting at the breakfast bar.

"its good to see you awake. You like pancakes right" she said as she placed a pile onto Daniels plate. I gave her a small smile and nodded. I sat next to Daniel and began tucking in. They were good, I had peaches with mine. Daniel on the other hand covered his in syrup.

"there you are" a low voice came from behind. I turned my head to see Josh walking in. He smiled and continued. "its seems as though you have already met Natalie and Daniel" he replied pointing to each of them in turn. Natalie smile and waved Daniel just smiled a big grin.

"come on lets met the rest" he continued pulling on my arm. We walked out of the kitchen and into a study. Sat reading a book was a man, the book was covering his face.

"Nessie you already know Harrison" Josh gestured towards the man sat down. The book instantly dropped and he rose to his feet. His eyes held sympathy and sorrow.

"hello Nessie its nice to see you again. I am sorry about the whole incident in the forest…." he tried to continue but a growl came from Josh's chest. Harrison sat back down immediately and carried on reading.

"Leon, Alex. Get down here please" Josh shouted. In an instant Leon was standing near Harrison. His face became aware that I was here and instantly changed to confusion. The next to arrive was Alex. She just stood in the doorway with a look of pure hatred on her face. Great Leah stops being nasty, but now another takes her place.

"Nessie you know Leon and I think you know Alex" he said the last name with a growl. "I think you owe Nessie an apology" he continued looking at Alex. She simply rolled her eyes and said whatever. After that she went back to whatever she was doing before.

"you have to forgive Alex, she doesn't like change" Harrison replied. I watched as Leon went after her. Wait were those 2 together. More fool him. I shook my head and looked down.

"to answer your question yes, those 2 are together, just like Harrison and Natalie" my head turned up at this. I turned my head towards Harrison and sure enough there was Natalie stroking his hair while he read. They looked so normal together that it was kind of comforting.

I had never noticed before but just like Alex, Natalie had a scar to but situated on her neck. I am guessing they all had one. Wait a minute, I looked down at my left arm. Sure enough there was the same scar but mine had a line going straight through it. Josh caught me looking and answered my unspoken question.

"we all have them" as he said this he lifted up his shirt to show his scar. His was situated just below his belly button. I turned and looked at Harrison who showed me his arm, once again a scar was there to. I shifted my weight to look at Daniel, he lifted his leg and showed me his. "yours on the other hand is different" he replied looking at my arm.

The rest of the evening past fast, I spent most of my time in my room thinking of my family. It was about 4:00 am when I decided to get some sleep, but that didn't help all I thought of was Jacob and how much I wished he was here with me. In only a week I would be with them again. All of them my entire family that made my heart skip a beat. I fell asleep thinking of my family and Jacob. My Jacob.

I awoke to a loud crash. It startled me and I jumped out of bed. I heard growling and snapping from the front. I rushed over to the window to see Josh and Alex. They were facing off against one another. Alex looked angry very angry. She was screaming in his face. Leon looked on at his girl sticking it to the leader.

"they have been at it since you went to sleep" a low voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Daniel looking at the ground. He looked like he was in pain.

"why. What happened" I asked.

"Alex wasn't to happy about you being here. She went a little mad when she found out you were staying until next week" he replied with a sigh. Well it didn't take a genius to figure out that she hated me. A blind man could see that. Great, I am stuck in a house full of werewolves. Who seem to get angry easily what else could go wrong this week.

**R&R please. Xxx **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 26 : Full moon rising

Nessie POV

The week leading up to the full moon went quickly. Today was the day that the full moon would be up, so we could all see what I would become. If I was truthful to myself I was nervous to see what I could become, maybe nervous wasn't accurate more terrified at what I would find staring back at me when I looked in the mirror. It was strange I seemed to be bonding with them excluding Alex of course. She just growls or walks away when I am near. I seemed to be forming a tight bond with Natalie and Daniel.

Natalie and I spent most of our time together in the kitchen. She was an amazing cook, she taught me a lot. If we weren't in the kitchen we were in mine or her room. Gossiping and chatting like normal teens. I really did like her, she was friendly and caring. The time I spent with Daniel was different, most of the time we went for walks around the town. I eventually found out that I was in California. The sun was nice, I didn't sparkle so I could go out. Our conversations were mostly about each others lives and random stuff. I liked Natalie a lot but it was different with Daniel. I felt like I needed to protect him, like my little brother.

Today though was overcast and had a slight drizzle. We all decided to stay in, this really annoyed Alex. In the time that I was here I used to be afraid of her, now I love finding ways to upset her or make her angry. Harrison and I were not close but we would talk. Leon avoided me just like Alex. The only strange relationship I had was with Josh. He was here when I woke but I wouldn't see him until I was going to bed.

I was sat in the small study reading Romeo and Juliet. I think Natalie was in her room with Harrison, Josh, Leon and Daniel were making preparations for tonight. And Alex well I couldn't care less where she was, hopefully Antarctica. Wishful thinking.

"what the hell. Who did this" I heard Josh scream coming into the house. He was followed in by Daniel and Leon. In a instant Natalie, Harrison and Alex were down stairs looking at Josh. I stood from where I was sitting and went to see what the commotion was. Once I got to the hallway, I saw placed in Josh's hands were cables from something.

"I wont ask again. Who destroyed my battery cables" he screamed in our faces. I looked at the others Harrison looked shocked, Natalie looked confused and Alex well she looked slightly guilty. I remember Natalie telling me that if she upset Josh again that he promised that it would be her last. My attention was turned back to Josh, he was getting angrier by the second. My eyes darted back to Alex, for once in the time that I had been here she was lost for words. I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing which came to mind.

"I did it. And I am sorry okay" I said looking straight at Josh. His face turned from anger to confusion and lastly to pain.

"why would you do something like that" he asked. Great I didn't even know what they were. Well here goes.

"I wondered what would happen" I said trying to play dumb. This really wasn't the best idea I have had. But no going back now. For a moment Josh looked stunned, actually everyone in the room looked stunned. It was about 2 minutes before anyone spoke.

"just don't do it again" Josh said turning on his heal and out of the door. Leon and Daniel hurried behind. Well that turned out okay. I turned my head to see Harrison with a smug smile on his face.

"I know for a fact it wasn't you. Do you even know what they are" he asked his smug smile turning into a big one. They were to do with a car I knew that.

"yeah they connect… the … you know" I had never struggled for words before, but here we were. When I got home I was sure to make Rosalie teach me about cars. Harrison and Natalie began to laugh and walked back upstairs. With a sigh I turned around and went back to reading. But before I could reach the chair a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Alex staring at me with confusion written on her face.

"why did you do that. I mean I can handle myself" she said her tone more hostile. Not even a thank you or a thanks. Well how rude.

"look I didn't do it for you okay. I did it because Natalie told me that if you upset Josh like he was just then. Then it would be your last" I replied in the most hostile tone I had. Her face changed from confusion to shock.

"oh right" she replied. I rolled my eyes and sat back down in the chair. Stupid angry werewolf. I stick up for her and I don't get a thank you. Cool down Nessie don't arise to her antics.

"well I will see you. Oh and thanks" she said walking off. I began to choke on air, wait a minute she said thank you. I guess a full moon brings out more surprises than I thought.

I had finished my book in just under an hour, everyone had gone out so I was alone. With nothing to do I decided to take a nap. I began up the spiralling staircase and made my way to the last door at the end. I pushed on the handle and the door opened. I didn't even change I just fell onto the bed and was almost asleep.

"can we talk" a voice said from behind me. I instantly shot out of bed and scanned the room. There sat on a chair was Alex. Her hard face looked like it had been crying.

"sure" I replied. I hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed. She moved from her chair to sit next to me.

"I am sorry, I haven't exactly been friendly towards you in the past week" she said with a small chuckle. I didn't know what to say. "its just I wouldn't wish this life on anyone" she continued looking in my eyes. I couldn't help myself I had to know why.

"may I ask why" I said with a sigh. I didn't expect to get answer.

"well it may seem stupid but I am jealous" she said with another small chuckle. Wait why would she be jealous of me. What's so good about me.

"but why?" I repeated.

"isn't it obvious. The night we came to get you I had ever seen a family protect someone like that. They wouldn't give you up without a fight. It made it difficult for us not to kill them" she replied looking down. I took in a sharp breath. Josh said they were all fine, was he lying to me. "of course none of them got hurt. We made sure of that" she backtracked after seeing the look on my face.

"I bet your family put up a fight to" I said back with a small chuckle. Her face instantly became darker. I immediately regretted saying that.

"they did. But it was a losing battle" she replied in a dark tone. "they thought that I just got attacked by a wolf or something. It wasn't until the night of the full moon I began to feel strange, in pain. I couldn't stop myself, they all smelt so good….." she trailed off nearly on the verge of tears. I really did regret the decision to say anything. I placed my hand on her shoulder, she didn't shrug it off.

"it wasn't your fault" I know it was stupid to say but I had to say something. She looked at me a moment.

"how can you say it wasn't my fault. Nessie I killed them" and that was it she burst into tears. In my entire 6 years I had never had to comfort anyone. I guess there is a first time for everything. I pulled her to my chest and she began sobbing into the blouse I was wearing.

"don't you see Nessie why we took you. None of us could see someone else go through the pain most of us went through" she said through her sobs. Now this all made perfect sense, they didn't want me to kill my family. But why.

"your not like us Nessie. We all know that for a fact" she continued answering my unanswered question. We sat like this for a while, eventually she stopped crying. I think she had ran out of tears.

"come on full moon rises in 20 minutes" she said standing up and taking me with her. Before I knew it we were in a car speeding down a road I had never seen before. Alex told me that the others had already gone. So there was only us left to arrive. She pulled off the road and onto a trail. The car immediately came to a stop.

"sorry kid we got to walk from here" she said as she got out the car. I followed swiftly after. It didn't take to long until we got to a clearing. I could see everyone standing waiting for us.

"finally decide to show up" Leon said mockingly as he took Alex in his arms. I couldn't help but smile at this. Under all the toughness Alex was a sweet girl. I would miss her when I went home.

"its time" Josh said bringing me back to reality. Leon immediately let go of Alex and stood next to me. Alex retreated and stood behind Harrison, who looked like he was protecting Natalie, Daniel and Alex. Josh came over and stood on the other side of me. I obviously knew why, I was an unknown threat. No one knew what I would become when the moon filled the sky.

I took a deep breath, midnight was drawing near. I took another deep breath to calm myself. But in the air a familiar scent filled my nostrils. It smelt like a banquette of flowers and woodsy scent. I had smelt this before. It hit me they were close, my family and by the smell of it the pack. My heart started beating faster. Josh became aware of the smell to. His face turned to pained. I had to get away from here, anywhere but here. I was about to run when a strange burning sensation entered my stomach, slowly this burning turned into a tearing pain. I fell to the floor and looked up at the sky. The full moon was here and the transformation had begun.

**R&R guys. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Bye. Xxx **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer**_

_Chapter 27: The hunt_

_Nessie POV_

_The pain was excruciating. I felt like I was being ripped from the inside out. I heard Leon shift his movement so that he was holding my arms behind my back. I also heard Josh move too. _

"_stop them before they get to close" he shouted to I guess was Harrison, Natalie, Alex and Daniel. I heard whispers. Then the sound of feet running away. I had never been in so much pain in my entire life. The tearing pain was spreading through my body, I could feel tears building in my eyes. _

"_don't worry Nessie the change should happen soon" Josh said kneeling in front of me. I couldn't understand why he hadn't changed, why didn't he want to change or at least tell the others. _

"_why…. aren't…. u … changing" I managed to say before I bit my lip. If I carried on I was sure to scream. He looked at me a moment. _

"_we will change if something goes wrong" he said. I knew then, they would only change if I was a threat to them. Or to anyone. _

_I could feel my body beginning to change, I could feel myself vibrating. My muscles were tensing, I could hear bones snapping. At this point I couldn't contain it I let out a scream which turned into a howl. Leon instantly let go of my hands. I could feel him backing away slowly. Josh was also backing away. I could feel my body changing the pain was burning inside of me. Then it stopped. No pain, no burning, no tearing. I felt strong, powerful, dare I say it invincible. _

"_Nessie how do you feel" Josh said hesitant. He was looking at me with utter shock. I heard a movement, my eyes darted to Leon. He looked afraid, he started backing away slowly. _

"_no don't go. Please stay, saves time and effort" I said. My voice surprised me. It wasn't a wonderful sound of bells. It was low, almost a growl and very seductive. Both of the boys eyes widened with shock. I could hear Leon's heartbeat begin to beat faster. I could feel it, taste it. His blood running through his veins. It smelt so good. I took in another breath. _

"_stop it Nessie now" Josh's voice was stern now. My eyes shifted back to Josh. He was vibrating slowly. "Leon go to the others now" he continued. I could see Leon hesitate for a moment. But without a another word he ran off into the forest. _

_I was no longer looking at Josh, instead I was looking at my body. My body looked the same. Maybe a little more toned, I could see the muscles in my arms. My skin was slightly darker but not a hair in sight. I obviously couldn't see my face, so I wondered what it looked like. _

"_Nessie I wont ask again how do you feel" Josh said a little more pushier than I would like. I turned my eyes to meet his. His body was shaking slightly but unnoticeable to an untrained eye. _

"_I feel great, no magnificent" I replied seductively. That's when it hit me the smell, it smelt so delicious. It was coming from the west, I decided to follow. I was half way across the clearing when a black coloured wolf stood in front of me. I couldn't help myself I began to laugh. "you want to play little boy. Well lets play" I continued. _

_He didn't need anything else he sprung at me with enormous strength, but I was faster than he was and easily dodged. He picked himself up and coiled himself ready to attack again. This time I didn't dodge, instead I balled my fists up. He was a fraction of a centimetre away from me when I swung. My fist connected with his jaw and I heard a crack. His body was sent back and collided with a large oak. Once he hit a ground he didn't move. I walked closer about to finish it off when the smell came again. With no one to stop me I ran, ran towards the delicious scent. _

_The smell was getting stronger now. I could hear the voices of Josh's pack and beautiful chime like voices. This is where the smell was. I walked a little further forward, in a small clearing stood the people I had been staying with and my family and the pack. They were what smelt delicious. Nessie you are stronger than this. I thought this but the other side of me was winning. Come on Nessie you can do it. I was brought back to reality by a wonderful voice._

"_you can not stop me seeing my daughter. Now where is she" my daddy spoke. I never noticed how beautiful his voice was. _

"_look okay when I left them it wasn't good. Josh was trying to calm her" Leon was screaming back._

"_I don't care we can handle her. She is our family" I heard my mum hiss. Well looks like my turn. _

"_yeah there right" I said coming from the trees. My families faces were shocked and amazed. My mum started to run to me only to be met by Leon. _

"_you need to stay away from her" he said in a dark tone. He had placed himself between me and her. I was about to object but his smell hit my nose. _

"_don't you know when to stay down" I growled turning to the right. There stood on the other side of the small clearing was the black wolf. He was holding his shoulder. In a swift movement Natalie, Alex, Harrison and Daniel ran over to him. I could tell Leon wanted to. "go you know you want to" I continued in the most seductive voice I had. In an instant he was at Josh's side, leaving me a clear shot at. No not him, anyone but him._

_There stood a little way in front of me was Jacob. His face was slightly confused but he looked happy. That's when I realised it wasn't my families blood I wanted, it was his. He began to move closer and I copied his movement. I could see the veins in his neck, pumping with blood. It smelt amazing. No Nessie stop, you love this boy. Nessie stop. I kept chanting this to myself inside my head. It did no use my feet kept moving. _

"_Nessie don't" I heard Alex scream at me. "do you want to feel how I felt" she continued. This made me stop. However Jacob kept inching forward. I put my arms out defensively. Why wasn't he stopping. _

"_Josh" I screamed. Instantly Josh had leaped in front of me. Separating Jacob from me. He was bearing his teeth at me pushing Jacob back. He was about to object but Josh was joined by the other wolves. This made me happier they were distancing me from the people I loved. Natalie and Alex were the only ones who were still human. They were pleading with my family and Jacob to stay back. The eventually agreed. But the lust for his blood didn't stop, it seemed to grow the more I looked at him._

"_you can control this Nessie. I know you can" Natalie shouted at me. I could see the fear in her eyes. I was slowly regaining control over myself. The lust for his blood was still there but I was fighting it. I will not kill him, I can not kill him. These words kept going through my head. _

"_no don't" my eyes instantly fixed onto my dad. His face was pained and shocked. But before I could find out why a grey wolf jumped at my back. I felt it clamp down into my shoulder. _

"_Leah stop" I heard Jacob scream franticly. I could hear hisses and snarls from everyone watching. _

"_get off her now" Josh growled. But before he could enforce this I had my hands around her neck. I pulled with my new found strength and pulled her off. I could feel as I pulled her my skin tear and slight pain. I threw her across the clearing. She hit the floor and didn't move. Instantly Seth, Quill and Embry were at her side, nudging her. I turned my attention to Jacob who looked torn, he didn't know whether to chose me or Leah. _

"_Jacob she's not moving" I heard Seth scream between tears. That seemed to make his mind up he instantly was at Leah's side shaking her furiously. Carlisle wasn't far behind with his medical box. I felt a wave of rejection cross me. _

"_oh god Nessie your shoulder" I heard Natalie scream. I turned my head to my right shoulder. It was missing a chunk and was bleeding heavily. At this point I didn't care, Jacob had rejected me. Nothing else mattered. _

"_don't think that way Nessie. Do you hear me" I heard Josh say. I turned my head back towards Leah, she still wasn't moving. I could hear her heart but it was faint. Seth was in tears and holding her hand, rubbing it slowly. It started to sink in, what had I done. I had maybe killed Leah. I couldn't handle this, so I ran. I ran away from the scene. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it wasn't there. _

_**R&R guys. Okay don't kill me but this story is nearly finished and I will leave it with a big cliffy, I have already started writing a sequel which will carry on the story. Bye. Xxx **_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Sorry guys life's been pretty hectic the last month, I have now left school and finished all my exams. Just college and my job left to do now. I will be updating every week if I can so enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 28 : Running away has never been so hard**

**Nessie POV**

**My surroundings were nothing but a blur, my feet were pounding the forest floor. My new acquired eyes could pick everything up in the forest, I thought my vampire eyes were good but these were even better. Every leaf, stone or insect I could see so clearly as I darted through the trees. The sky was still midnight black and the full moon shone in all its glory, it was behind me I could feel it on my back shinning down like a light from heaven. **

**I don't know how long I had been running but it had been a while. I estimated the time at around 2:30am but I wasn't sure. I had never wanted to get away so fast in my life. The looks on my families and the packs faces, pure shock and pain. Pain for not only what I had done to Leah but what I had become. My mothers and fathers face looked so torn and pained. I could feel water building up in the corners of my eyes. Warm, salty tears streamed down my new face. The one I hadn't seen yet. **

**I couldn't take it anymore the pain in my heart was to much, my feet came to slow stop. I was now in a large clearing. I let it all out the pain and sorrow and fell to my knees. My head fell instantly into my hands and I sobbed harder, not caring who hears. I broke down, I missed my family and Jacob so much I needed them. My pain was not only for missing my family but for Leah to, I didn't even know if she was alive. If Leah dies I could never face the pack again, let alone my family. I was a danger to everyone, Josh was right I am a threat. **

"**that's not true Renesmee" a voice said from behind me. I instantly turned around and began to attack but when I did what I saw startled me. **

**There stood in front of me was Alex, she looked a mess her eyes were red and puffy, her clothes were ripped. We both just looked at each other, her standing her ground and me crouched ready to attack. All my instincts were telling me to rip her to shreds but I couldn't do that she was my friend. Come on Nessie you can do this. I slowly stood up out of my crouch and put my hands up to show her I wasn't going to attack. She instantly relaxed but didn't move her feet. She stood staring at me for a while I think trying to decide if I was dangerous or not. **

"**I am not going to hurt you Alex. I promise" I said in the most kindest tone I could find. This made her relax more and she finally started to walk towards me, slowly but still her face looked scared. **

"**No one blames you for what happened back there" she said in a calm tone. I understood what she was saying but I just couldn't believe it. "she attacked you they all saw that and said it wasn't your fault" she continued. Hurting Leah wasn't my fault like hell it wasn't. If I weren't some unknown creature she wouldn't have attacked me and I wouldn't have hurt her. No I am a monster and I shouldn't b aloud to live. **

"**how can you stand there and say this isn't my fault. I was the one who threw Leah across the clearing not you. So don't you dare say this isn't my fault" I replied a little more acidy than needed but I couldn't help it she was making me angry. I started pacing trying to work off my anger. Ripping her throat out wouldn't be good. **

"**Leah is absolutely fine. She's at home resting, the doc really fixed her up good. She doesn't blame you Nessie, she knows she was in the wrong she should have listened to Jacobs order but ……." her voice trailed off until I could hear nothing. **

"**no continue with what you were saying, but I grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the clearing. Yeah her getting hurt wasn't my fault at all" I added in the same acid tone but with a slight twist of sarcasm. The pacing wasn't helping I needed to get my anger out but how. A large oak stood not to far from me. Perfect. I walked over and punched the tree as hard as I could, again and again. The giant oak trembled with the newly acquired strength I had. Once I had thrown my first punch I couldn't stop, punch after punch. I could feel my anger slowly melting away. **

"**do you feel better now?" an impatient voice said behind me. I turned around to see Alex stood staring me down and tapping her foot. She looked like she was about to discipline a child. I couldn't help but laugh. Her face was not amused but turned mellow once I started laughing. **

"**yeah thanks Alex I do" I answered her question. The pain was still there but I could control it now better than I could have imagined. **

"**we should get back to your house, Josh and the others are there. Talking to your family I think" she said with ease. The word family made my heart miss a beat. It had been so long since I saw them, excluding the clearing incident. What would they think of me, would they still love me even if I was a monster. Hell I didn't even know what my face looked like. "you haven't seen your face yet have you?" she continued with a curious look on her face. Ok either she can read minds or she has been talking to my dad. The second option sounded best. I simply shook my head. Excitement filtered across her face. **

"**come with me" she continued. Without another word she walked off, intrigued I followed. She stopped when we came to a car, I know this car. This was daddies Volvo. Yep defiantly been talking to my dad. She went round to the boot and started rummaging through it. After finding what she was looking for she closed the boot and walked over to me. "here look for yourself" she continued while handing me a mirror. The moment of truth Ness u finally get to see the monster you are. I looked in the mirror but what I saw didn't scare me.**

**My skin was darker, lighter than Jacobs but darker than my own. My lips were ruby red and looked lovely with my new complexion. My eyes were darker, still brown but more along the lines of black. The chocolate brown was still there but the black over powered it. My hair was dark brown and once again suited my new complexion. I looked amazing. I was still admiring at myself that I didn't hear Alex call my name. **

"**come on Ness we got to get back" she called from the drivers seat. When did she get into the car, now seeing I wasn't a monster seeing my family sounded good. I opened the passengers side an sat in the car. "don't worry Ness your family is so happy your coming home it wont matter what look like to them" she continued. I couldn't hep but smile, she was right my family would still love me no matter what I looked like. There was only one doubt would Jacob love still love me. **

**The car drive was long, and tiring. **

"**Alex when you found me where was I" I asked in a curious tone. Her face smiled a little before replying. **

"**put it this way Ness you are fast but have no sense of direction" she replied holding back a laugh. Now I was totally confused. She saw the confusion on my face and decided to help. "ok Ness you started in California and well stayed in California. You an around the entire forest a few times, Josh thinks it was because you didn't know where to go" she continued smiling. Oh brilliant, there was me thinking I was in like Canada. But no I was still in California. **

"**ok then how did you find me then" I asked trying hard not to sound like I was defeated. Her face became a little pained. **

"**I wasn't alone when I found you Josh was with me to. But because he had changed and you were feeling pain, it hurt him to. He found you but couldn't take the pain you were dealing with so he sent me" she replied with a sigh. I forgot that we were all linked together while in this form.**

"**Alex stop the car" I said quickly. "Alex stop the car now" I practically screamed. She did as I asked and pulled over. I rushed out of the car and into the forest next to the road. The burning pain was back and so was the ripping. Only this time I didn't hurt so much, I still killed but it was manageable. The sun was rising and I could feel the rays on my snow white skin. Wait when the hell did that come back. I figured since the new moon was gone I was changing back to what I was before. A half breed. The pain instantly stopped and I felt better, more like me. I turned round to see Alex stood smiling at me. **

"**looks like Josh told everyone to change back" she said with a sigh. Wait a minute I thought you could only change at full moon. I turned around and gave her a strange look. **

"**you see Ness, we can only change at full moon on our own. If Josh wants to he can give the order for us to change, but its strange I can still feel him in his werewolf form. So I don't know why you have changed back" she continued looking slightly confused, I couldn't say I blamed her I was totally lost. **

"**I am sure Carlisle will have some theories when we get back home" I said quickly. All I wanted to do was see my family again to be able to hold them and just be with them. Ale x just smiled and made her way back to the car, I followed excitedly. In about 2 hours I was going to see my family. **


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters that belongs to Stephanie Meyer

**Chapter 29 : Highway to hell**

**Nessie POV**

**Did I say 2 hours, well I was wrong. We had been on the road for 5 hours now, this was because of traffic. An accident had happened just up the motorway and was causing our entire side to slow down. **

"**oh come on this is ridicules" Alex shouted smacking the steering wheel. I knew she had a temper but if I do say road rage was probably Alex's worst trait. I had lost count after the 30 times she smacked the steering wheel and yelled out of the window, usually abusive words. I had to laugh at her because she got so angry so easy. I thought daddy was bad but this, this is just unreal. **

**We slowly started moving forward and we went over a bump. "Ow" a small voice said from the back. I turned my head to see a figure hiding under a blanket. **

"**what the hell are you playing at, come on some of us want to get home before were 70" Alex screamed out of the window. I shook my head and continued to stare at the figure. It moved very slightly, but still moved. **

"**Alex I think we have a stowaway on board" I said with a little smile. She turned her attention back to me and followed my gave to the figure in the back. **

"**ok who the hell are you or I swear I will castrate you where you lay" she replied with an unfriendly voice. **

"**NO! oh god no not that. I'm sorry I just wanted to see Nessie" the small voice replied. A small chuckle escaped my lips. Trust Daniel to sneak away just to see me. **

"**DANIEL! What the hell are you doing here? No scratch that how did you get here" Alex was now screaming at the small boy. I thought she was mad before but this, this was what I would call 'HULK' Alex. **

"**I've been in the car since you left home" he replied in a small voice cowering away from her. If looks could kill Daniel would have been on the seat dead. I heard honks and cheers. We were moving. Alex also noticed this. "when we get back you are so dead" was all she said before she started to move the car. I gave Daniel a quick smile and turned back round in my seat. **

**We were past the accident now, and were driving down an old country road. It was only 7pm so it wasn't late but it was dark out. Seeing as winter is approaching. Alex had calmed a lot since we left the motorway and was happy just to be nearing home. Daniel couldn't stop telling me how cool I looked when I was in my wolf/vampire form. After a while the conversations stopped and the car was silent. **

**I sat staring out of the window into the forest around us. It was so mysterious in there, anything could be lurking in those woods. With my eyes I was just scanning through the woods when something caught my eye. It moved fast in the darkness but I could see the silhouette dart across the forest. Ok I must be tired, my eyes are playing tricks on me, they must be. I looked again and saw the same thing, except this time there were 4. I couldn't get a good look at them they moved so fast. I turned my head and looked at Alex she was oblivious just like Daniel in the back playing on his PSP. I turned my head around to look out of my window once again only to be met by the dark silhouette coming towards the car. With a huge scream the dark shape hit the car and the car started to roll down a hill. **

**We were moving to fast for me to recognise what was going on but we were tumbling around and around. I could hear both Alex and Daniel crying out for help. I tried but the motion was just to hard for me to concentrate, I had never felt disorientated in my life until now. Stop please just stop. These words were going around in my head over and over again until the car stopped once we hit a large oak. The oak trembled under the impact of the force. **

**You know that feeling you get when you an see your life flashing before your eyes? Well that's what I was seeing me as a baby and growing up. My life was perfect so why did bad things happen to me? **

**I was faintly aware of the smell of fuel and a beeping. It started faint but turned into a loud sound. My eyes fluttered open to see me Alex and Daniel sat in the car. Alex and Daniel weren't moving but they were breathing. Oh thank god there not dead. I looked at the wreckage that I was sat in, the inside of the car had been totally ruined and the smell of fuel was potent now. It filled and encased my nostrils. Well that's not good, I had to get everyone out of here as fast as I could. I looked down at the seatbelt I was wearing and started to fumble around with it. Once unfastened I hit the roof of the car with a thud. Ow well that hurt. I checked both Alex's and Daniel's pulse and they were fine. **

**I started unfastening Daniel's seatbelt first once that was done I pulled him out of the car a reasonable distance from the wreck I went back for Alex. Once I got her I did the same. I didn't know what to do now. I didn't know where my cell phone was. We were stranded alone and scared. **

**My eyes scanned the forest around us, once again I saw the dark figures moving fast through the shadows. Great round 2 here we go. **

"**come on. I know your there I can see you running around. If you want us so bad come out here and get us" I shouted to the forest. The fast figures stopped moving and just disappeared. Ok what the hell was going on. **

"**my my, how you have grown my dear child." A wispy voice said from behind me. For some reason my body told me to be aware of the creature standing behind me. Ok Nessie slowly turn around and it will be fine. So I slowly turned around and looked at the beast waiting to impend his terror onto me. **

**What I saw startled me, there was no monster or creature of the night. Just 3 men all dressed in red robes. The one in the middle came forward and took down his hood. **

"**hello Renesmee, we meet again finally" the wispy voice continued. Meet again what on earth is he talking about. I had never met this man before in all my life. "I'm sorry you probably don't remember me, my name is Aro. And we are the Volitori" he continued after I didn't reply. A light bulb clicked in my head. If I thought we were in trouble before, we certainly were now. **

**R&R guys. I know its been ages since I've updated but college has been really hard so far. I've decided that I'm going to do this as one big story so there will be more to come. I hope you enjoy the cliffy ****J**** Bye Xxxx **


End file.
